


A Heart Less Scarred

by MitchTheHystericalQueen



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Smut, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchTheHystericalQueen/pseuds/MitchTheHystericalQueen
Summary: Daryl Dixon co-owns a restaurant with his brother Merle and their friend Glenn.Carol moves to a new town with her two children and her abusive husband.
Relationships: (temporary) Carol Peletier / Ed Peletier, Abraham Ford/Sasha Williams, Andrea/Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Rick Grimes/Michonne, Rosita Espinosa/Eugene Porter, Tara Chambler/Denise Cloyd
Comments: 73
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl pulled up to the school, parked in the nearest space to the entrance and got out slamming the door behind him. The automatic doors slid open as he approached reception and he immediately saw his son sat in one of the chairs. All the woman on the phone had said was that he had been involved in a fight and Daryl needed to come and collect him. He walked straight over to him and took in the sight in front of him. The boy had a small bruise forming above his eye and a cut over the same eyebrow that was slowly leaking blood. Apart from another small scratch across his left cheek, he seemed relatively ok. Sat beside him was one of Daryl’s best friends daughters, Enid. She too had a small scratch on her face and was clutching at one of her wrists. 

Daryl turned back to his son and spoke.  
“You better start talkin’ and what I hear better be good,”  
“Bunch of pricks were picking on Enid. Calling her a dike and making fun of her mums and shit,” he murmured, glancing at Enid.  
“That true?” Daryl asked Enid. He had known her since the day Tara and Denise had adopted her and her sister Lydia, both girls spending a lot of time at Daryl’s while their mums were at work. Enid simply nodded in response.  
“Then they started pulling her hair. I wasn’t just gonna sit there dad,” Daryl looked at his son and knew that he was telling the truth. He didn’t often lie to his dad anyway but Daryl could always tell when he was and this wasn’t one of those times. 

Daryl stood up straight again and headed over to the desk.  
“I’m here to pick up my son, Kaiser Dixon,” he said politely to the lady behind the desk.  
“Yes. Mr Blake would like to have a meeting with you and your son regarding the incident that took place today. Are you available to do that now?” Daryl glanced around the room and noted that there were no other kids there waiting to be picked up.  
“Where’s the other boy?”  
“The other child involved has already been collected, sir,”  
“Well if he wants a meetin’ then I want the other boy and his parents there too. And Enid and her parents as well.”  
“Oh, uhm. Well you see as it was your son who caused the fight Mr Blake only stated that he wanted a meeting with you...”  
“My son was defendin’ someone who was being verbally and physically assaulted. If Mr Blake wants a meetin’ then he can have one, with the other boy involved. And any others that were involved for that matter. And Enid.” Daryl spoke calmly despite the anger beginning to bubble up inside him. “So why don’t you set about getting all ‘a that arranged and I’ll consider not hiring a lawyer and suing this place.” The woman stuttered for a few seconds before picking up the phone and making a call. 

As Daryl turned back away from the desk he saw Tara enter the room and head straight over to Enid. They spoke quietly and when Enid had finished explaining Daryl could see the anger evident across Tara’s features. She pulled her daughter into a tight hug before standing and heading in Daryl’s direction. She greeted him with a hug of his own before she spoke.  
“Have you spoken to them?” She said indicating to the desk behind Daryl.  
“Yeh. They wanna have a meetin’. Just wanted Kai at first but I told ‘em I want the little shits that started all there an’ Enid too.” Tara nodded in understanding, still visibly fuming. Before she could speak the woman behind the desk called across. 

“Mr Dixon? Mr Blake has agreed to the meeting. I’ve got it scheduled for tomorrow at 3.30 if that’s ok?” She asked, a slightly nervous look on her face.  
“I can make that,” he turned to Tara and she nodded her assent. “That should work fine. Kaiser won’t be in tomorrow, not gonna have him here ‘til it’s all sorted.”  
“Neither will Enid,” Tara added “or her sister Lydia,” the woman at the desk looked a little overwhelmed but nodded and scribbled things on a piece of paper. 

Daryl signed a sheet stating he had taken Kai home early and Tara did the same next to her, asking for Lydia to be called to reception so she could be taken home as well. She turned to Daryl and asked  
“Would you be able to take the girls back with you? I’m still on duty.”  
“Sure thing. I’ve gotta go back to the restaurant for a little while and then they can come back to mine.”  
“Ok awesome. Thank you.”  
They waited for a few minutes until Lydia walked into the reception, looking around puzzled at the scene. Tara briefly explained the situation to her before the 5 of them headed out to the carpark. 

The three kids climbed into Daryl’s car, chatting amongst themselves as Daryl turned to speak to Tara again.  
“You ok? I know how much that shit gets to you sometimes.” Tara just shrugged a little before responding.  
“It isn’t fair that my daughters have to go through this sorta stuff ‘cos of me,”  
“Nah. That’s bullshit. What ain’t fair is that those little bastards think it’s ok to treat others like shit cos their lives are a lil different. You’ve done good by them girls, Denise too, and don’t let nobody tell you you ain’t.” Tara smiled up at him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back tightly before they pulled away. He pretended not to see her wipe a stray tear from her face as she composed herself and held out her fist for a fist-bump. He bumped his fist against hers before they said goodbye and headed to their separate cars.  
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __  
Daryl pulled into his designated spot at the furthest end of the carpark, marked out by a sign that read:  
‘Daryl Dixon  
Co-Owner’  
The next to spots along had similar signs, the first being in Merle’s name and the second being in Glenn’s. Everyone clambered out of the car and through the back entrance of the restaurant. The little gated off area outside was the designated staff smoking area and it lead through to a set of stairs leading to the apartment and office above and further to the kitchen. All three kids immediately made for the stairs before Daryl called out to stop them.  
“Hey, head up and wash up then you can all come back down and help out for a bit.” They nodded their assent and went up as Daryl walked through the kitchen and into the main dining room. 

The front wall of the restaurant, directly opposite from where Daryl was stood, was entirely glass panelling and it gave the room a more open feel which was essential in a relatively small restaurant. On his right was the dining area, with 18 tables spread out, 6 of which were currently filled with diners enjoying their lunch. On his left was the bar which had a few tables of its own and was virtually empty at just gone 12 in the afternoon. 

The layout and decor of the place had been Glenn’s department when they had brought the run-down restaurant nearly 20 years ago. It had looked a hell of a lot different back then with far too many (empty) tables for the space and wallpaper that looked like it had been taken straight from the 1800s. But after a few weeks of remodelling and decorating the whole place looked brand new and, apart from a few adjustments here and there, they hadn’t really changed it since. 

Daryl headed over to the bar where Merle was stood polishing a glass and speaking to one of their regulars. Merle had taken charge of the bar very quickly after the purchase and some of his personally designed cocktails had become customer favourites over the years. He gave Daryl a nod as he came to join him and placed the shiny glass into its spot below the bar.  
“What was it all about in the end?” He asked.  
“Some kids picking on Enid. Kai jumped in and ended up fighting with the kid. Got a meeting with the head tomorrow.” Daryl replied picking up a cloth and giving the far end of the bar a cursory wipe over. Merle hummed, unsurprised by his nephews behaviour.  
“Never was one to take nobody’s shit that boy o’ yours lil brother. Wonder where he gets that from?” He said jokingly as he began polishing another glass.

Kai, Enid and Lydia came through from the kitchen a moment later in black shirts. Enid and Lydia wandered over to one of the tables that had been recently vacated and began clearing the plates as Kai walked up to the bar.  
“What’s this I hear about my little nephew beatin’ up the bullies today huh?” Merle said with a smirk.  
“They were pricks. Fuckin’ deserved it,” Kai mumbled in response. Daryl flicked him with the cloth in his hand before saying  
“Whatch yer mouth.” Kai mumbled an apology and turned to grab a cloth of his own and clean down the table the girls had just cleared. All three of the kids had been coming here regularly since they were young and were even paid occasionally for their help. 

Merle was pulled into another conversation by the man, Dale, sat at the bar. The main door opened and Glenn, who had just emerged from the office upstairs, came and greeted the family at the door. Daryl looked up as they entered, listening as Glenn spoke cheerily to them.  
“Hi welcome to The Hilltop. Just the four of you this afternoon?” The man let out a gruff “yeh” and Glenn lead them to their table. The man was on the larger side with dark hair and stubble sprinkling his round face. Beside him was stood a thin, frail looking woman with grey hair so short she was almost bald. She was staring intently at the ground, even as she walked, and Daryl couldn’t help the feeling of unease that settled over him at the sight. The two kids that were with them, a boy and a girl both with dirty blonde hair, couldn’t have been much younger than Kai and were behaving in a similar manner to who Daryl assumed was their mother. He frowned at the scene before him. They didn’t get a lot of teens in at this time of day as they were usually at school. On top of the fact that none of the family spoke to each other and seemed to avoid eye contact like the plague he couldn’t help but keep a suspicious eye on the four of them. 

Clearly Glenn too had noticed something off as, once he had handed them their menus, he quickly came over to the bar and leaned in to Daryl. Merle had noticed him approach and come over as well to listen as Glenn spoke.  
“Did you see the size of the bruise across that woman’s eye? Poor woman looked like she was afraid to even talk,” he spoke in a hushed tone and both Daryl and Merle nodded, concern etched into their features. But with no proof that anything out of the ordinary was going on they chose to just keep an eye for now. Maybe they just weren’t a particularly close family, after all not everyone’s family was like theirs.  
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Half an hour later, Daryl watched as Lydia walked over to the table where the family was sat and picked up their now empty plates. The dad had gone to the toilet and the boy smiled up at Lydia as she took the plates. She smiled back at him and asked if they enjoyed their meal to which the mother nodded quickly and replied.  
“It was lovely, thank you,” the other girl at the table also muttered out a thank you and Lydia walked away to take the plates to the kitchen. 

The dad returned back to the table but didn’t sit back down, instead grabbing his coat and wallet. He pulled out some cash and thrust it at the woman and spoke. Daryl listened, while pretending he wasn’t listening, and just made out as the man said “pay for the food and hurry up about it I’m going for a smoke,” before turning and leaving, the children following behind him. The woman stood from the table, pulling on her own coat and approached the bar, barely looking up from the ground as she did so.  
Daryl tapped their table number into the till as she approached.  
“I’d like to pay please. I was sat just their,” she pointed and looked up, Daryl getting a proper look at her face for the first time. Glenn had been right about the bruise although it looked as if she had tried to cover it with makeup. But what Daryl noticed above all was the piercing blue of her eyes. Beneath the bruise and the stress lines across her forehead he noticed how absolutely beautiful this woman was. He realised he had been staring for a moment too long when the woman lowered her head to the ground again.  
“Yeh of course. That’s $30.45” the woman looked at the notes in her hand he saw fear spread across her features in an instant. She began to stutter over her words and for a moment Daryl thought she was going to burst into tears.  
“I’ve - its only 30 dollars- I don’t have - I’m so sorry I’ll...”  
“It’s ok, it’s only 45 cents,” she handed him the notes and continued her stuttered rambling.  
“I’ll go and ask- my husband he should have the extra- some change maybe ...” without thinking Daryl put his hand over hers which was still holding the other side of the money but removed it when he saw her flinch violently.  
“It’s ok, it’s on the house” he said as he put the notes into the till. The woman was staring at him and Daryl couldn’t make out the expression on her face. She mumbled a thank you and quickly hurried from the building, leaving Daryl a little stunned. 

Merle came up behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder, yanking Daryl out of his daze and making him jump a little. They shared a moment of eye contact that established everything either of them needed to say. That woman reminded them both of someone and the familiar feeling left them both with unease settled in their stomachs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> Let me know what you thought   
> Kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	2. 45 cents

Daryl pushed the door shut behind him with a click and walked straight through to the kitchen, intent on making himself a coffee. Kai, Enid and Lydia, unsurprisingly, went to the Games room and by the time Daryl’s coffee was ready he could already hear them laughing at some video or another on the TV. 

Originally the downstairs of the house had consisted of just a large living room, running down the whole left hand side of the house, a kitchen and a small toilet next to the stairs. But Daryl had decided to split the living room in half, the front half being the main living room and then leading through a set of double doors to the designated ‘games room’. The room had a TV, set up with various game consoles, a stack of board games in the corner and bean bags littered across the floor. There was also a fold-out pool table that was used by the adults more often than the kids. There was another door way from that room that lead through to the kitchen which had been designed so, when they were younger, it was easier for Daryl to keep an eye on them. 

The kitchen itself could be accessed through either the main hallway or the games room which gave the whole downstairs an open-plan feel, despite the renovations they had done. With 4 bedrooms upstairs as well as a, mostly unused, basement it was quite a large house and Daryl was glad he had managed to snatch it up cheap when he had first moved here with Glenn and Merle. 

Daryl leant against the counter, looking out of the window at his back yard. The days events, with the fight and thinking about the meeting tomorrow played on an endless loop in his head. And worst of all, he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about that woman from the restaurant. The look in her eyes, the way she had been so worked up about 45 cents and how neither her or her children could seem to bare looking at the man with them. It was horribly familiar for Daryl and he wished he had done more. But what could he have done? 

The thoughts continued to plague Daryl for a few moments until he was pulled out of them by the sound of the back door being pulled open.  
“Hey Daryl. They in there?” The, tall, brown haired boy asked. Daryl nodded in acknowledgement and gestured through to the games room where the laughter could still be heard. As the boy went through Daryl called out.  
“Grimes!” The boys head appeared back around the door way in question.  
“Yer dad makin’ dinner?”  
“When does my dad ever make dinner?” Daryl chuckled a little as the boy continued. “He’ll be over in a bit, uncle Shane too, the games just about to finish” Daryl nodded and the boy disappeared into the room. Daryl listened to the conversation taking place in there. 

“Kai, dude I heard about today. Man it had to be biology didn’t it. The one class we don’t have together,” the boy said. Kai hummed am agreement and then the four of them decided to load up some shooting video game that Daryl had never been any good at, the excited shouts filling the room in moments. Although he wouldn’t admit it, Daryl loved the chaos of it all. His own house growing up had always been either deathly quiet, no one wanting to wake his dad, or was filled with his fathers angry yells. So knowing that his son was having fun was well worth the noise and commotion that it brought. 

The back door opened again 10 minutes later and Rick and Shane walked through, Shane holding a beer, and both of them talking animatedly about something that had happened in the football game they had been watching. Rick had moved in next door to Daryl around 15 years ago when his ex-wife had been pregnant with Carl. Kai had been just a newborn then and the two kids grew up together, Daryl and Rick becoming good friends. They had installed a gate between their two fences years ago as they were always in and out of each other’s houses anyway. Daryl, waved a hand to the pair as he stood at the stove making his own version of Mac ‘n’ Cheese, with pieces of sausage, bacon, pepperoni and chorizo. 

“Where’s Michonne? And the Lil Asskickers?” He asked, continuing to prepare the food.  
“Judy’s at boxing and Michonne took RJ to Aaron’s for a haircut. Apparently I’m not allowed to take any even remotely sharp objects near the boys head ever again after last time,” Rick replied. Shane burst out laughing at the memory and Daryl rolled his eyes before murmuring.  
“Not surprised. Kids hair looked like he fell into a fuckin’ blender,”  
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

At around 7PM Tara and Denise had shown up to collect the girls. They had stayed for a while chatting before taking the girls home. The Grimes family and Shane then headed to their respective homes an hour later, both Rick and Shane being on duty early the following morning and the kids having school. 

After everyone had left, the house almost echoed with the unusual quiet it harboured. Daryl was now sat on a couch in the living room, some reality show playing on the TV that he was paying no attention to. Kai pottered around in the kitchen, finishing a couple of chores before walking into the living room and flopping down next to his dad on the couch. The bruise above his right eye had begun to go a yellow-brown colour and the small cut was beginning to scab over, but both Daryl and Kai knew that he had certainly been in worse fights in the past. Kai’s hair was very similar to his dads, with dark brown locks just slightly on the long side, and his eyes were the same piercing blue. Even his temperament was almost a carbon copy of his dads. The shape of his nose and chin were the only feature of his mother’s that he had inherited and Daryl couldn’t help but consider that a good thing. 

The two sat in a companionable silence, both lost in their own thoughts but taking comfort in knowing the other was there. They continued this way for a while until Daryl broke the silence.  
“Ya know I ain’t mad right?”  
“I know” Kai responded, glancing over at his dad.  
“I appreciate you standing up for Enid. I know Tara does too.”  
“I know”  
“But ya know as yer dad I gotta tell ya ... relying on fighting to solve yer problems ain’t gonna get you no where.” Kai gave him a pointed look and he continued. “I ain’t sayin’ that I woulda handled it any different in that situation. But not everything in life can be fixed with violence.”  
“... I know” Kai repeated again, a little resigned this time. “She doesn’t deserve to be treated like that though. Nobody does.” He said, looking at his dad, the implication behind the words evident in his eyes.  
“I know” Daryl echoed.

They lapsed back into silence and Daryl grabbed the TV control, switching to a movie channel. He clicked through them, skipping past Gone With the Wind, The Great Escape and Pretty Woman before settling on I Am Legend. The movie was about half way through already but neither of them really minded, settling back into the sofa and enjoying the remainder of the movie. Apocalypse movies were Daryl’s favourite kind. He reckoned he would be quite good at surviving an apocalypse. 

When the movie ended Kai had already fallen asleep and (although he would adamantly deny it if questioned) was curled up into Daryl’s side. Daryl nudged him awake and reached for the control to switch off the TV while his son rejoined the world of the living. Kai wandered off up the stairs as Daryl locked up the house before following. He walked to his room, shouting a “love ya” at Kai as he passed.  
“Love you too, dad”  
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

The following day at 3.30 exactly Daryl was sat in a small conference room at the school. Kai was sat on his left followed by Enid, Tara and then Denise, who had also managed to take a couple hours off work. Across from them sat a lanky boy with dirty blonde hair and a nasty looking black eye. He also had a swollen lip and a plaster across his nose. Beside him was a man in a blue blazer, presumably his dad, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but there and a woman with an expression so angry on her face Daryl feared she may pop a blood vessel. At the head of the table was the head master, Mr Blake and the teacher who had been there at the time, Mr Mamet, was sat beside him. 

“Ok let’s get this underway and sort this situation shall we. I’m sure none of you want to be here any longer than necessary” He began. He had barely finished speaking when the woman spoke.  
“Well I’d like you to start off by explaining to me why the hell my son is even here. And why that boy hasn’t been suspended already!” She pointed at Kai who had already tensed up, his fist clenched on his thigh.  
“Uh, well, Mrs Bradley, your son was involved in this incid...”  
“My son was attacked!”  
“Your son initiated a homophobic assault, both verbally and physically, against this girl and was asked to stop repeatedly by both her and the teacher before the fight broke out,” Daryl responded, voice even despite the anger bubbling below the surface. Mr Blake interrupted before the mother could reply again and addressed the other teacher.  
“I would like to hear your version of events Mr Mamet,”  
“Uh well, Philip- Mr Blake. Mr Dixon’s account is fairly accurate. Gage was being rude towards Enid. I asked him to stop repeatedly but he continued. Gage then reached out and pulled Enid’s hair which is the point I believe where Kaiser stepped in and the fight broke out,” He stuttered our the words like he was almost afraid to tell them, not daring to even look at the mother. 

“Well my son has a different account. He says that that horrid boy punched him in the face when all he was doing was asking the girl for a pencil.” At this point Tara stood from her seat.  
“My daughter has faced abuse like this at the hands of your son, as well as others, on more than one occasion now. Now I’d like to make something abundantly clear for you. Abuse of this nature, in any form, is classified as a hate crime. It is illegal. So unless the next time you see me you want it to be at your door with the police in tow then I suggest you fix up your holier than thou bullshit attitude and start letting your son know that it won’t be tolerated.” She sat back down into her chair, practically vibrating with anger. The other woman sat there, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled for what to say. Her son had sunk down into his chair and was avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. 

Mr Blake let out a slightly awkward cough before speaking.  
“That assessment is correct Mrs Bradley, your sons actions will not be tolerated. He is to be suspended for 5 days and any further incidents of this nature will lead to a permanent exclusion. Mr Dixon, as honourable as your son’s intentions may have been, violence can also not be tolerated at this school. He will be suspended for two days.” Although not the result Daryl necessarily wanted, he knew that Kai was lucky it was only two days. He stood from the table, the others following after him and left the room, thanking both the teachers as they left. 

Out in the carpark Daryl watched as Denise pulled Tara into a hug. They talked between themselves for a moment before pulling away and turning to Daryl and Kai.  
“At least it’s all sorted now,” Denise said. Daryl hummed in agreement. She reached over to Kai and pulled him into a hug too, ruffling his hair after she let go. They said their goodbyes and headed off, Tara, Denise and Enid back to their house and Daryl and Kai to The Hilltop. 

When Daryl arrived Glenn pulled him aside and handed him a piece of paper. He opened it and read the contents:  
‘The Hilltop,  
Here’s the 45 cents from yesterday. Sorry again.’  
Daryl looked up at Glenn as he spoke.  
“The boy brought it in along with the change. I saw him get into a car after he left, I’m pretty sure she was in it. Weird that she didn’t come in herself,” Daryl nodded reading over the letter again.  
“Yeh. Weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens ...
> 
> The identity of Kai’s mother will be revealed as the story progresses but for now all I will reveal is that she IS a character from the show.  
> Feel free to leave your theories in the comments XD 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed that chapter, let me know what you thought as always. 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	3. Days Gone By

For some reason, one that even Daryl himself wasn’t entirely sure of, he had folded the small piece of paper back up and kept it. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that he hadn’t done enough and he wished desperately that the woman would come back again but it was just over a week later and she hadn’t returned to the Hilltop once. What surprised Daryl the most however was not his concern over the woman’s wellbeing, but the fact that he found her to be so starkly beautiful, even bruised as she had been. 

The sudden sound of his phone ringing in his pocket jolted Daryl harshly from his thoughts. A photo of Kai aged only about 6 in a pair of Mickey Mouse ears had appeared on the screen with his name across the top.   
“Hey what’s up?” Daryl asked, glancing at the time and realising his son should be on his way home from school.   
“Hey dad. Is it cool if some friends come back for a bit. Dinner maybe if that’s ok as well?” Kai asked, Daryl could hear chatter in the background, being able to identify both Carl and Enid’s voices as well as some others that he couldn’t make out.  
“Don’t see why not. As long as...”  
“As long as my room is tidy, I take the laundry out of the machine and there are no dirty dishes in the sink by the time you get home, I know”   
“Ok. Then yeh. Remember it’s Game Night too.”   
“Yep I know. K dad thanks. See ya” Daryl barely had time to say goodbye in return before the phone had hung up and he was left looking at the adorable picture that his son hated so much.

“It’s gonna be a full house tonight then.” Merle had appeared at the top of the stairs, to where Daryl was sat in the office at The Hilltop. Daryl hummed an agreement.   
“Sure is.”  
“I’ll make sure to bring extra beer then! With all a’ my lot an’ Glenn’s comin’ too we’re gonna need it” Merle said with his traditional grin, before heading through into the apartment. Daryl allowed his head to drop down onto the desk in front of him with a dull thud. He could feel one hell of a migraine coming on.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Daryl could already hear the noise coming from inside his house before he had even reached the door. He rubbed lightly at his temples before opening it and stepping through. Apparently all of the teenagers, currently making more noise than a small steam train were in the pool, the splashes and screeching echoing through the open back door. As he stepped through into the kitchen, throwing his keys onto the counter, Lydia walked in through the back door, straight from the pool and dripping water over the tiles. Kai had at least put down some towels between the back door and the games room. 

“Hey Daryl. This is Henry. He was at Hilltop the other day, you remember? And that’s his sister Sophia,” Daryl looked up and saw the two teens that had been sat with that woman in the restaurant stood next to Lydia. The boy, though he was taller Daryl got the impression that he was slightly younger than the girl, ducked his head in a shy way before holding out a wet hand.   
“Hi Mr Dixon. Thank you for having us,” he said. Daryl looked at him blankly for a second, thoughts rushing through his mind before he shook his head clear and reached out, shaking the boy’s hand, attempting to appear nonchalant.   
“Ain’t nothin’,” he replied with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Call me Daryl,” the boy nodded and the girl greeted him with a smile of her own before the three of them went into the games room, collecting various items and heading back outside. 

Daryl leaned against the kitchen counter as his thoughts started whirling a mile a minute. When he hadn’t seen the woman at The Hilltop again, or anywhere else around the area he figured maybe the family had just been visiting. It wasn’t a huge town they lived in and there were only a few hotspots that people ever went.   
Rationally, he knew that it was possible to live in the same town and not see each other but for the past week he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the look on that woman’s face. She looked like she was afraid of her own shadow. Daryl shook his head again. His overthinking wasn’t gonna change anything. He had met this family once and knew very little about them, certainly not enough to be getting himself stressed about it.   
He decided to go and take a shower and change, hoping his thoughts would clear a little by the time everyone was here. 

As Daryl reached the bottom of the stairs, fresh from his shower, the volume in his house had somehow increased. As he turned into the kitchen the reason became evident as he saw his brother stood making a coffee at the counter. His wife Andrea was stood just outside of the back door, baby Mason in her arms. The 6 month old was fussing with a teething ring as Andrea kept an eye on her other 3 kids, playing with the older teens in the pool.   
“Told you we’d need ‘em” Merle said, indicating to the case of beers, a hand on Daryl’s shoulder, before crossing out to join his wife. Daryl followed behind them and Andrea greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Never a quiet moment in this house is there?” She asked with a laugh. Daryl shook his head with a laugh of his own before reaching over and tickling his nephews neck and pulling faces at the boy. Mason was Merle and Andrea’s fourth child, their three girls aged 3, 7 and 11. Daryl had always admired his brother’s ability to handle that many younger kids 24/7 and had no doubt that they were seasoned pros by now.   
“Who are those two?” Andrea asked, nodding in the direction of the two blonde teens sitting on the edge of the pool. Both of them, although seemingly enjoying themselves, seemed reluctant to splash around and make noise in the same way Kai, Carl, Enid and Lydia were.   
“Some new kids they made friends with at school. They came to the restaurant once as well,” Daryl replied. Merle glanced at him sideways and they shared a look. Merle too had recognised the kids but both decided they didn’t need to add anything else. Andrea, evidently appeased by the answer, didn’t question the topic any further.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

An hour later and the house was set to burst. A table had been set up in the main living room at which all of the adults were currently sat. Daryl, with Tara on his left followed by Denise, Glenn, his (heavily pregnant) wife Maggie, Andrea with baby Mason, Merle, Shane, Rick and Michonne. The group were playing poker, with Merle, Rick and Glenn the only ones left in the current hand. 

In the games room there was a similar layout. The 6 teens, along with Judith, and Merle’s oldest daughter Malia, were sat in a circle on the floor, a game of Rummy set up between them. The younger kids, made up of Glenn and Maggie’s 6 year old son Hershel, Merle and Andrea’s other two girls Kylie and Brooke, and RJ, were sat across a small couch watching a movie about cartoon dinosaurs. 

Laughter and chatter had filled the house and, despite the dull throbbing in Daryl’s head, his face mirrored the same smile that everyone else’s did. It may have been chaotic but it was family and family was everything.   
“Come on then Officer Friendly, show us what you’ve got,” rang Merle’s voice as he laid down his cards on the table. Rick blushed a little and laid down his own hand, looking down as Merle collected his winnings.   
“How many times I gotta tell ya Rick, ya ain’t got a poker face brother,” Shane cut in, slapping a hand across Rick’s back.   
“Hey it’s not that bad,” Rick said. He looked to his wife for support “it’s not that bad?”   
“I’m saying nothin’ sweetheart” came Michonne’s response. Laughter broke out across the table at that as the next hand was dealt. 

A slightly frustrated yell followed by laughter echoed from the teens and older kids in the games room.   
“Shit! I suck at this game!” Carl’s voice echoed.   
“Carl!” Rick yelled and Carl threw out a sheepish apology. Daryl looked up from the table and saw Kai standing and heading in his direction.   
“Dad? Can we get pizza?” He asked, leaning over and observing his dad’s chances in the current round.   
“Well I sure as shit ain’t cookin’ for this many people,” Daryl muttered “Grab my phone from the kitchen and I’ll order some,”   
Kai began heading through to the kitchen to get the phone. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to the adults at the table. “Rick, you should fold,” another round of laughter echoed across the room as Rick threw his hand down onto the burn pile, slumping back in his chair.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Empty pizza boxes, soda cans and beer bottles were stacked on the kitchen counter as Daryl stood at the sink, washing up a few plates and cups. He turned when there was a voice from behind him.   
“Mr Dixon?” Daryl saw both Henry and Sophia stood behind him, smiles plastered across their faces “that was the first pizza we’ve ever had and it was delicious. Thank you for buying it,” Henry said, Sophia nodding along. Daryl was convinced that he hadn’t heard the girl speak once yet. It also occurred to him that he felt a sense of ease at seeing smiles on their faces, a stark contrast from how they had been at The Hilltop.   
“It’s no problem. And like I said call me Daryl.” He turned back to finish the washing up.   
“Ok Daryl. Thank you again,” Henry added before they both returned to the games room. 

As the evening wore on the commotion in the house had faded. It was around 8PM when Tara and Denise headed home with Enid and Lydia. 3 year old Brooke, and Kylie and Hershel, aged 7 and 6 respectively, had all fallen asleep and been taken to the spare rooms upstairs. Michonne had then taken RJ home when he began complaining of a headache. The teens were now set up with a movie and Judith and Malia sat quietly playing a game on an iPad. 

As Daryl went to rejoined the adults, minus Maggie who had also fallen asleep on the couch, he saw a car pull into their road. The bright headlights shone in the fading evening light and when the car pulled up Daryl watched through the window as the same large man and the frail, timid woman from the restaurant stepped out. 

To Be Continued ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn ...
> 
> I know I know everyone hates a cliffhanger but you won’t have to wait long I promise ;) 
> 
> For context: Kai is the oldest kid in this story and is currently (as of this chapter) 15. Carl is only a couple of months younger. Enid is also 15 as is Sophia. They are all in the same year (grade). Henry and Lydia are both 14 and are in the year (grade) below. And Judith is 10. 
> 
> Also, i don’t know if it’s glaringly obvious in my writing but I’m British. I’m trying to use more American terms (as they are more commonly used) but my Tea-Sipping-Harry-Potter-Watching Britishness does seep through. I have NO clue how the American school system works which is why I’m being so vague about it XD 
> 
> Anyway I hope you’re all enjoying. Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	4. Lines We Cross

Daryl walked over to the door, shouting for Sophia and Henry to get their stuff as he went, and pulled it open just as the man arrived at it. The woman was a few steps behind him, looking at Daryl once before staring adamantly at the ground. The man had his arms crossed over his chest and was trying to look around Daryl and into the house before he spoke.   
“Here for my kids,” he said, the same gruff voice Daryl had remembered him using at the restaurant.   
“Yeah, they’re just comin’” Daryl replied. He could hear Kai and Carl saying goodbye to them as they approached down the hall way. The smiles from earlier were gone and the same feeling of unease that Daryl had been fighting for the past week once again settled in the pit of his stomach. 

Although the evening was getting on, the light hadn’t faded too much and, as Daryl looked passed the man to his wife, he could clearly make out that she had a black eye. Her neck was red and Daryl thought there might have been blood on her shirt but he couldn’t quite tell. The man stepped in front of his wife, making Daryl look up. The two made eye contact for a second and Daryl could feel the anger building up inside him. He knew the look. He knew the body language. The woman was terrified.   
“The hell you think you’re lookin’ at?” The man asked him. Daryl stepped down from the front door as Sophia and Henry walked past.   
“I dunno man. You tell me.” Daryl replied. The kids had started walking towards the car, the woman looking between them and her husband, almost frantically.   
“Why don’t you mind your business,” The man said. He had taken a step closer to Daryl and Daryl could smell the alcohol on the man’s breath. An image of his own father, stood in front of him like this, reeking of alcohol shot through his mind.   
“Yer at my house. That makes it my business,” The man’s wife reached out and touched him on the arm.   
“Come on Ed, lets just go,” Ed pushed her away with enough force that she tripped and landed hard on the ground.   
“Ok you need to calm the fuck down. There are kids here.” Daryl yelled. 

Before he could continue the man reached out and shoved at him. Daryl saw the punch coming but didn’t have time to duck out of the way, Ed’s fist landing square against his jaw. The pain that shot through Daryl’s jaw was the match that sparked the fire. Daryl swung and landed a punch to Ed’s face. The man stumbled back a little and Daryl came forward again, this time the hit forcing the man to the ground. Daryl stood over him, seething with anger. He landed another punch. The woman could be heard crying from behind him and both of her kids were huddled with her on the floor. Daryl reared back for another hit and as he brought his hand down, two pairs of hands on his shoulders pulled him back before the punch could connect. Merle and Glenn rushed past Rick and Shane, who were holding Daryl, to hold the other man. 

Daryl struggled against Rick and Shane and he felt an arm come around his neck.   
“You best let me go!” He yelled, kicking out as he was brought carefully to the ground.   
“Nah I think it’s better if I don’t,” Shane spoke behind him, the arm still around his neck.   
“Chokehold’s illegal!”   
“Yeh, you can file a complaint,” Shane’s voice was steady, already fired into police mode, and he continued to restrain Daryl without hurting him until he stopped struggling against him. Rick came around in front of him, kneeling down to speak to Daryl.   
“Hey. Hey! I don’t wanna have to take you down to the station in the back of a car too and I sure as shit don’t wanna have to cuff you in front of your kid but I will unless you calm, down,” Rick spoke slowly and quietly. Daryl stopped struggling and Shane released him, helping the man back to his feet. 

Ed’s wife had rushed to his side and was crying, screaming “I’m sorry” over and over. Ed managed to get enough room between Merle and Glenn and reached out, landing a slap across the woman’s face. She fell back to the ground again as Merle and Glenn tightened their holds. The commotion had drawn a crowd, neighbours heads poking out of houses and Michonne had heard from next door, coming over to see what was going on. She had witnessed the slap and rushed over to the woman. Andrea had also come out and seen the woman go down and the both of them helped her to her feet, ushering her and her kids back inside the house. 

Daryl was pacing back and forth behind Rick and Shane, a hand clutched to his jaw. He spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground as he saw Rick reach for the radio he had strapped to his belt. Even off duty that man was always a cop.   
“This is officer Rick Grimes. I need a unit sent out to my location right away.” A second later a staticky voice came through the radio.   
“Copy that officer Grimes a unit is on route, ETA 6 minutes,”. In this time Shane had walked over to where Merle and Glenn were still restraining the man, going behind him and handcuffing him, reading him his rights as he did so. 

As the adrenaline faded and the haze of anger began to clear Daryl became aware of the crying he could hear from inside his house. He walked through the front door, Rick following behind him, and saw the woman sat on his couch, Andrea treating a cut across her forehead as Michonne attempted to comfort her. Maggie was sat on the next couch along, an arm wrapped around a hysterical Sophia, with Henry sat beside them, his expression almost blank. The table that had been in the middle of the room had been folded away again and Baby Mason was laying on a small nest of pillows next to Michonne, somehow managing to sleep through the entire event. Upon entering the room, Rick called out to his son.   
“Carl. Take Judy home. Keep an eye on RJ too,” Carl nodded and he and Judith left through the back door. Daryl turned to his own son.   
“Yeh. Kai take Malia upstairs. Check the others are still sleeping too. Stay up there until I say ok?” Kai looked at him for a moment as though he were searching for something on his dads face. When he seemingly found whatever he was looking for, he nodded.  
“Ok,” he replied and headed up the stairs, Malia following behind him. 

The woman on his couch was sobbing softly. Rick walked over to her, still in police mode.   
“Hey sweetheart. What’s your name?” He asked her gently.   
“C-Carol,” She managed to stutter out between sobs.  
“Ok Carol listen. That man out there, is he your husband?” She nodded. “Ok. Carol I want to help you but I can only do that if you let me, do you understand?” She nodded again, another sob breaking past her lips. Michonne rubbed her shoulder soothingly. “Good,” Rick said. He then went on to explain that the woman needed to go with him to write a statement at the station, along with Daryl. She agreed but then looked up in a panic.   
“My kids. Are- are they coming too? I don’t want them at a police station!” Maggie looked up and spoke to the woman. “If you want they can wait here for you to be done. Me and Glenn will stay until you both get back,” She was still gently comforting Sophia and Carol looked up, first at her then at Daryl. He nodded his head and said.   
“Yeh that’s ok.” Carol nodded and stood slowly from the couch. She walked over to her kids and pulled them both into a hug. Daryl turned away, unable to watch the scene unfolding in front of him.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Silence stretched between Carol and Ed as she drove, a dull throbbing behind her eye where he had hit her. He had already been drunk when he had arrived home and discovering that Carol had allowed their kids to spend the evening at a friends house only served to enrage him. Carol had tried to explain that, this was their first time going to a school and she wanted them to have friends, that she didn’t think he would mind, that she didn’t understand the problem but her words had been met with a fist. Goosebumps broke out across her skin as she remembered the way he leered over her, speaking into her ear as she lay on the floor.   
“You are one stupid bitch aren’t you. What if they say something they shouldn’t hmm? What if these ‘friends’ see that boy’s back? What if they ask questions?” 

The words were playing on a loop in Carol’s mind as she drove to the house her kids had told her they were going to. She had just wanted them to make friends. She had just wanted them to be happy. Carol flinched, barely managing to stop the car swerving into the oncoming traffic, when Ed put a hand on her thigh. He didn’t hit her. Instead he rubbed his hand across her thigh lightly. The action made Carol’s stomach churn and for a moment she thought she might be sick. He took his hand away, running it instead over the bruise that had formed around her eye.   
“Did I hurt you?” He asked, voice soft as he stroked over the skin. Carol shook her head, glancing at him for a second.   
“N-no. It doesn’t hurt,” she lied. He made a soft humming sound, moving his hand up and running it over her short hair. Carol wanted desperately for him to stop. She almost wished he would just hit her instead, the fake nice guy act making her feel sick to her stomach. When he moved his hand down again Carol couldn’t help the flinch that shook through her body. 

Ed pulled his hand away quickly and the anger began to seep back into his voice at her reaction.   
“You don’t get it do you. Everything I do is to protect you and my kids, is because I love you. Don’t you see that?” Carol glanced his way again, nodding minutely as she willed herself not to cry. Her hands were shaking against he steering wheel as she turned onto the road to the house where they had told her they would be going. 

After that everything had happened so quickly. She hadn’t expected to recognise the man that came to the front door. He had been the one at the restaurant. The one that Ed had seen put his hand over hers. He had thought that Carol had initiated it, that she was flirting with him, and he had practically thrown her through the wall when they had gotten home. She certainly hadn’t expected the man to step in and try and protect her when Ed had thrown her to the floor. And the surprises kept on coming. The people at the house were kind to her, trying to fix her cuts and comforting her children while she couldn’t. The man that her husband had just tried to beat up had even allowed her kids to stay at his house while she went to the station. She had expected that they would be booted off the property the second everything calmed down. Why the hell would he want a family as messed up as their’s staying under his roof any longer than they had to? 

At the station, the man, she had learned at the house that his name was Daryl, had gone in first to make his statement. She sat shivering in the waiting room for 10 minutes until he re-emerged and she was taken in. They had asked her question after question. Some she didn’t even understand and she answered them all as best as she could. They asked her about Ed, about her kids, if she had a job, where they were living. And then they had delivered a final blow. The man sat in front of her, a large ginger haired man with an impressive moustache, spoke as softly as his gruff tone could manage. 

“I know this isn’t the news that you want to hear. But assault cases are complex. We have filed for a restraining order for you and your kids against Ed, but, unless evidence of more serious crime comes to light in the mean time, it is highly likely he will be released within the next five days. The apartment the four of you are currently living in is paid for by him and is under his name. As such, when he is released he would be within the realms of legality to return to this apartment. Obviously all this implies that you and your kids would not be able to reside there anymore.” The darker skinned woman beside him placed her hand over Carol’s as it shook.   
“We know this is a difficult situation and you can have a few days to sort everything out.” Carol could do little more than nod and just like that, it was over. She was escorted back out of the room and was greeted by Daryl and Rick in the lobby. The man that had been doing her interview called Rick over and spoke to him in a hushed tone. 

While Rick spoke with the other man, Daryl turned to Carol.   
“Everythin’ go okay in there?” He asked.   
“‘Bout as well as it could have I suppose. He’ll be getting out in a few days and I currently have no where to live but apart from that... at least there’s a restraining order.” The look in Carol’s eyes was resigned and tired but Daryl thought he could also see relief there.   
“What d’ya mean no where to live?”  
“The apartment we live in is under Ed’s name. I’ll take the kids to a hotel tonight, I’ve got enough money saved up for a couple days while I figure it out.” Daryl nodded. His thoughts had spun into overdrive but before he could speak again, Rick rejoined them.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

By the time Rick, Carol and Daryl arrived back at the house it was gone 10 PM. The three of them stepped through the threshold and into the living room where Glenn was sat watching the TV and Maggie was asleep next to him, Hershel tucked up into her side.   
“Merle and Andrea went home with the kids about an hour ago and Michonne went back next door.” Glenn said. Carol’s face contorted into panic as she looked around the living room, seeing neither of her children there. “Henry and Sophia both fell asleep. They’re upstairs in one of the spare rooms.” Glenn added. Carol visibly relaxed and Rick went through into the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee. 

Maggie began to stir beside him and Glenn stood before speaking again. “We should head back, get this little one in bed.” Daryl nodded and Glenn and Maggie came to say goodbye. Glenn patted Daryl’s shoulder and shouted a goodbye through to Rick. He gave Carol a smile and wave as he headed out to their car, Hershel in his arms. Maggie hugged Daryl tightly and then turned and gave Carol a tight hug too.   
“It was lovely to meet you Carol. Don’t be a stranger?” Carol nodded, a little surprised to have been included in the goodbyes. “Thank you for watching my kids,” she said to Maggie.   
“Don’t be silly, it was nothing,” Maggie assured her before also shouting through to Rick and leaving. As the door closed Daryl was left standing in the hall with Carol beside him.   
“Here come through,” Daryl said, gesturing to the couch. She went through and sat down as Rick called from the kitchen.   
“Carol, how do you take your coffee?”   
“Oh, uhh, jus-just black please,” 

The coffees were brought through as Daryl sat next to Carol on the couch, Rick sitting on the next one over.   
“I know tonight has been stressful for you Carol, your kids too, but you know you did the right thing,” Rick said. Carol glanced at him sipping at her coffee. “I’ve put my phone number on this card, as well as Daryl’s, Shane’s, Maggie’s and Michonne’s. If you need anything or if he bothers you again, don’t hesitate to ring any of us.”   
“You really don’t need to. You’ve all done more than enough for me tonight already, I couldn’t possibly bother you any more,” Carol spoke quietly and almost into her cup rather than at Rick or Daryl.   
“It ain’t no problem. Really,” Daryl cut in. “Yer kids too. They fit in well with our lot,” Carol pondered for a moment. She hated that she felt in the way. She simply nodded, knowing it would be the easier than trying to argue. At that Rick stood, handing the card to Carol before saying goodbye and heading back next door. 

Daryl looked over at Carol. The bruise on her face had darkened but luckily the cut on her forehead wasn’t deep. Daryl spoke before he could loose the nerve to do so.   
“You, uh, you don’t have to go tonight.” He hurried to continue when she looked at him questioningly “there’s two spare rooms upstairs. Sophia and Henry are already asleep in one, and I figured, ya know, it’s late and yer tired. Pro’lly best not to drive like this. It’s fine if you don’t wanna stay here, I get it we’re practically strangers, it’s just been a long night,” Daryl stopped, feeling as though he was rambling. He could see Carol thinking over the offer.   
“It would be easier than trying to wake them up,” she conceded. Daryl nodded. 

He showed Carol around briefly, leading her to the main bathroom upstairs where she went in to clean up as Daryl set up the other spare room. The one Sophia and Henry were in was next to Kai’s room, separated in the middle by a joined en suite that could be accessed from either room. This room was opposite Henry and Sophia, which Daryl figured would put her a little more at ease. He set about fixing up the room, pulling the blinds and making the bed. As he turned to leave it occurred to Daryl that since she hadn’t been back home, she didn’t have a change of clothes. He went into his own room and began rooting through his drawers for a moment until he found one his smaller pairs of sweat pants and a plain black top. 

Carol was sat on top of the bed when he came back in. She had washed her face and the short hairs at the top of her head were slightly damp.   
“Here,” Daryl said, passing the clothes over. “I figured you wouldn’t wanna sleep in those,”  
“Thank you, Daryl,” she said.  
“It ain’t no problem” he repeated.  
“No. Thank you. For... all of it,” He nodded, bringing his thumb up to his mouth and biting at the nail out of habit. He gave her a small smile and headed out of the room, leaving the door cracked open. 

He poked his head into the room where Henry and Sophia were and noticed the pair were awake, sat in one of the two single beds in the room.  
“Hey. Yer mom’s in that room just ‘cross the hall if you need her.”  
“Ok. Thank you Mr Dixon,” Henry said. “Yeh. Thanks Daryl,” Daryl was almost surprised to hear Sophia talk. He waved goodnight to the pair of them before making his final pitstop. 

He pushed the door open to Kai’s room and found him sitting at his desk, holding a photo in his hand. Daryl walked up and put a hand on his boy’s shoulder. The small picture was in a frame and it showed Kai and Carl sat on the roof of Rick’s patrol car. The photo was about 5 years old, the pair being only 10 in the picture, but it was one of Kai’s favourite. He placed it back in its spot on his desk and turned to his dad.   
“You know I’m not mad right?” He said, a cheeky grin on his face as he repeated back his dads own words to him. Daryl pushed him lightly on the shoulder.   
“Stahp it” he said, even as he smiled.   
“Seriously though dad. You did the right thing. That guy was an asshole.” He glanced at the door before speaking again but much quieter. “You should have seen the marks on Sophia’s back Dad. And Henry wouldn’t even take his shirt off, even in the pool,” Daryl’s jaw clenched a little as his son spoke. He forced himself to relax though repeating in his head that it was over now. He patted his son’s shoulder again.   
“Well we ain’t gotta think about him no more. ‘Specially you. You don’t gotta worry yourself about it ok?” Kai nodded. “A’right. Now g’on, go ta bed,”. He ruffled at his son’s hair before saying goodnight and finally heading to his own room. 

He stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers. He was thoroughly exhausted and could feel the pull of sleep tugging at him. As he closed his eyes he heard two pairs of footsteps across the hall and the door to Carol’s room opening. Through the wall he heard Sophia’s voice again.   
“Mama? Can we sleep in here with you?”  
Daryl’s throat tightened and he didn’t even try to stop the stray tear that ran down his cheek as he listened to the three of them get comfortable in the double bed. This was going to be the last time those kids would ever have to feel this scared. And Carol as well. Daryl was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Ed’s dealt with. For now.
> 
> A slightly longer chapter for y’all to make up for the cliff hanger. I even threw in a show reference XD
> 
> Let me know what you thought :) 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	5. My Whole Life in a Duffle Bag

Sunlight broke through the small gap between the shades and the window as Carol’s eyes slowly blinked open. She glanced around the room, her mind taking a moment to catch up with her surroundings. The memories of the night before flooded back and the pain behind her eye came back with it. The bed beside her was empty but before her heart rate could rise in a panic, the sound of Henry’s voice echoed through the house as he laughed at something downstairs. She continued to lay there for a few moments, not being able to recall the last time she had woken up feeling this relaxed, despite the aches throughout her body and the dull throbbing in her head. She would have to find some way to thank Daryl for his hospitality when she had sorted things out for her and her kids. 

She got out of the bed and headed to the stairs, the smell of bacon beginning to waft through the house as she padded down. She turned into the kitchen, yawning as she went, and was greeted with a scene of domesticity that she had long forgotten was a posibility. A boy, she assumed from the hair and piercing blue eyes was Daryl’s son, was stood over the stove cooking some bacon in a pan. Daryl was perched on a stool at the centre kitchen counter, scribbling some things down on a piece of paper. Sophia and Henry were sat opposite him, Henry chatting animatedly to the other boy and Sophia smiling between them, adding to the conversation when necessary. The whole picture brought a smile to Carol’s face as she walked over, kissing both her children on the head. They greeted her and Daryl looked up from whatever task had so absorbed him long enough to say good morning and ask how she slept.   
“Very well. Thank you,” she replied with a smile. 

Carol perched herself in the next stall along from Sophia as the boy handed the four of them a plate of food before sitting down with his own next to his dad. Once the food was eaten, Sophia, Henry and the boy went through into the room next to the kitchen which, from where Carol was sat, looked to be filled with games and consoles. The laughter and shouts as they played on a video game were once again echoing through the kitchen.   
“I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done Daryl,” Carol said. Daryl looked up again from the pages in front of him, this time tucking them into a folder and pushing it aside.   
“It’s really no problem,” he replied. Carol smiled at him and once again her natural beauty struck Daryl. The way she was looking at him was as though she could see right through him, as though, in that small moment of eye contact alone, she knew all of his best kept secrets. Daryl cleared his throat and shifted in his seat a little. 

Carol stood from the stool before speaking again.   
“We’d better get going. I’ve got to get back to the apartment and clear out our stuff,” she said, the resigned look returning to her features as she recalled what the man at the station had told her yesterday. Daryl nodded slowly.   
“They ... uh, Sophia and Henry I mean, they can wait here for ya, if ya want. I’ve gotta head to the restaurant but Kai will be here. It’s Saturday so I’m sure Carl and the Girls will be over too at some point,” Carol looked unsure so Daryl continued. “I get if ya wanna take ‘em with ya. But they seem ta be havin’ fun in there. An’ after the night they had, they pro’lly deserve it,” he said with a shrug. Carol considered him for a moment. She didn’t particularly want to take them back to the apartment and she certainly didn’t want to lug them around while she searched for somewhere for them to live. And she knew they deserved to relax, laugh, play and have friends for the first time in their lives.   
“Yeh. Yeh ok as long as you’re sure it’s ok?”   
“‘Course. It ain’t nothin’,”   
“You must be my guardian angel,” Carol said with a laugh. Daryl blushed and looked away, replying with a quiet “stop” and a laugh of his own.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

The click of the apartment door seemed so loud in the otherwise silent apartment. The whole place smelled of booze and, even though they had only lived here a short time, it was like Ed had etched himself into every surface. A shudder ran through her as she stepped through and straight into the only bedroom. The room, much like the rest of the apartment, was relatively bare. There was a double bed with a small nightstand on either side along with a small wardrobe and a chest of drawers. She set about pulling the drawers open one by one and taking out any of the clothes that belonged to her or the kids and stuffing them into one of the two duffle bags she had. Once that was done, the wardrobe received the same treatment before she went back through to the living room and kitchen area. 

None of them had very much of anything here. They didn’t have very much before but as they had moved here so suddenly, most of what little they did have before had been left behind. They had been in their previous town for almost a year. In that time Ed had grown increasingly uncomfortable with the friends Carol was beginning to make, thinking some of them were becoming just a little too interested in their marriage, in their kids, in the marks and bruises. So he had uprooted them again and moved them here, finding himself a job in a garage. The family had never stayed in one place more than a year or two. Never long enough for Carol, Sophia or Henry to develop any real bonds with people, not that Ed ever gave them the opportunity anyway. But with everything that had happened Carol knew, even if he got out, she wasn’t going back to him. She wasn’t going to put her kids through it again. 

She packed the last few pieces of their lives she could find, including a small photo album that she had hidden beneath the worn couch, into the bags and stood in the middle of the apartment, looking around. It was almost exactly the same as when she had arrived. Tears welled in her eyes as she considered that her life, and the lives of her children, appeared so insignificant, that they could be stuffed into two duffle bags and make no indent on their surroundings. She would be surprised if he even noticed she had been here at all. 

As she got back into her car, that was thankfully in her own name, the phone in her pocket began to vibrate. She pulled it out and saw ‘Rick’ lit up across the screen. She swiped across to answer the call.   
“Hello?”   
“Hey Carol. It’s Rick. I took you and Daryl to the station last night,”  
“Yes I remember,”   
“I was just calling to let you know that I’ve been in contact with a lawyer. She’s brilliant and she specialises in cases of domestic abuse. She would like to have a meeting with you, today if you can manage. We all want to get this case sorted for you and your kids and get you all safe from that man. And she’s certainly the woman for the job.” Carol sat in silence as Rick spoke. She hadn’t expected that there would be a follow up. Ed had been arrested before and released every time, no one ever taking it any further. And she had certainly never had the money for a lawyer.   
“I- well - i-it sounds great. But I don’t have much money as it is. Certainly not enough for a lawyer,” she stuttered into the phone.   
“Cases like this, she’ll be happy to take pro bono. Just- just take the meeting with her. It’s all up to you but I think if you meet her, hear her out, you might just like what you hear.” Carol mulled it over in her head for a moment.   
“Where?” She asked “the meeting I mean, where would it be?”   
“Well she would like it to be neutral ground for you both. I’ve spoken with Daryl and he’s said he’s happy for you to use the apartment above The Hilltop?” She thought for another moment. The idea was terrifying for her, and she was so afraid things would go wrong, that he would still get back to her and her kids. But she knew that if she did nothing that was definitely going to happen.   
“Ok. I can be there in 30 minutes?”   
“Sure. I’ll give the woman a ring and she will meet you there,” Rick replied. 

The phone line then went dead and Carol sat back against the seat. Her life had gone from 0 to 100 at break-neck-speed and she knew that this was going to change everything. The last 18 years of her life had been spent living this way and it was all going to change from here on out. But despite the fear that came with the gargantuan scale of that thought, a feeling of excitement washed over Carol. Life was going to change for her and her kids and it was going to change for the better. And there was a small part of her, below the fear and the worry, that hoped maybe, just maybe, that beautiful, blue eyed man and his ridiculously large family were going to be a part of this new chapter.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Daryl walked into the kitchen and put the three empty plates in his hand down at the washing station. A short, brown haired woman followed in behind him and called out to the chef.   
“Martinez! I need 2 meatball subs with fries, 2 spicy ravioli both with salad sides and a chicken and chorizo pasta for table 9.”  
“Comin’ up Ro,” Martinez called back as Rosita pinned the ticket to the hot plate. As she turned to walk out again she indicated for Daryl to follow her. The two of them walked to the staff smoking area. 

“What’s up?” Daryl asked.   
“The two people who were supposed to be coming for their interviews tomorrow both just dropped out,” Daryl brought a hand up to his forehead and rubbed at it.   
“Shit,” he muttered.   
“Yeah shit. The fair starts in 6 days. It’s been our busiest weekend of the year four years running and as it stands we’ve got five members of staff to run it. And if Maggie pops the baby out between now and then it will count Glenn out too.” Daryl sighed and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, lighting one up.   
“Ok. I’ll sort it,”   
“Alright.” Rosita went to go back in before stopping and turning back to Daryl. “But don’t you ask your boy. He’s done enough round here the last few weeks, he deserves to go to the fair.” Daryl nodded again. Kai would say yes if he asked but Rosita was right, he had done a lot for The Hilltop recently and Daryl didn’t want him to miss out on the fair. But it was easy to forget that his son was only 15 sometimes. 

Rosita disappeared back into the restaurant and Daryl smoked the rest of his cigarette, trying to think of a solution to his problem. His phone buzzed in his pocket and a message from Rick came through.  
‘She said she’d be happy to do a meeting with Carol. Can they use the Hilltop’s apartment?’   
Daryl typed out a quick reply of ‘Yeah sure thing’ before heading back inside.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Carol pulled into the car park and took a moment to breath before she stepped out of the car. She knew that this could be the start of something huge. She was about to make one of the biggest choices of her life so who could blame her for taking a moment to organise her thoughts. With a deep breath she stepped out of the car, locking it as she went, and headed into the restaurant. 

She saw Daryl stood at the bar and he waved to her as she entered. He was speaking with a blonde woman that Carol hadn’t seen before. She thought for a moment that perhaps this woman was his son’s mother. She recalled that all of the women that had been at the house the night before had all left with another man and at least one child in tow so she had assumed that none of them were his wife. As she approached however, the woman turned and smiled at Carol deeply and Carol realised that the woman wasn’t here for Daryl, she was here for her. She walked up to Carol with a warm smile on her features and held out her hand.   
“Hi, my names Amy Harrison. Should we head straight up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to include the meeting as well but I have decided to be evil and make you wait for the next chapter >:}
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated as always. Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	6. Afraid of My Own Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains descriptions of severe domestic abuse towards both adults and children. It is not too graphic. 
> 
> ALSO: this is the chapter where you’re all finally gonna get introduced to one hell of a fan favourite ... NEGAN!

The apartment was bigger than the one that Carol had lived in with Ed and the kids. The main living room was at the far end of the apartment followed by two large bedrooms. There was also a small kitchen and a bathroom. Amy led her through to the living room and Carol followed behind her. Her hands were starting to shake a little as the nerves built up but the warm smile and friendly nature of the woman with her was helping to put her at ease. 

When they reached the living room, Amy sat down on the couch and gestured for Carol to sit beside her.   
“So, I know this is going to be a lot for you but first and foremost, I want you to be relaxed. This is just a meeting, everything is in your hands, and I want to help you and your kids above anything else,” the woman appeared relaxed, and spoke softly. Carol nodded that she understood and Amy continued. “What I just want to do to start with, if it’s okay with you, is just have you tell me about what happened last night specifically. Just so I can sort of get an idea of what we’re dealing with here.”  
“O-ok. Well. I have two kids, Sophia and Henry, and I told them they could go to a friends house for the evening,”   
“And that was Daryl’s house?”   
“Yes”   
“Ok then what happened”   
“Uhh, my husband came home and when I told him where they were he ... got angry. He didn’t want them going to other people’s houses...” the sentence drifted off, Carol unsure how to continue. She knew what had happened of course, it was what always happened when Ed got angry, but she had never needed to talk about it before.  
“What did he do? When he got angry last night, what did he do?”   
“He... he shouted. Said I shouldn’t have let them go. Said I was stupid. And he ... he ... he hit me. In the eye. It knocked me over and I fell on the floor,” Amy nodded, scribbling things down on a piece of paper as she listened.   
“Ok so how did the two of you end up at Daryl’s house?”   
“He told me I had to go and pick them up. But he wanted to come with me. Check out the people and make sure the kids hadn’t ... said anything. When we got there Ed recognised Daryl. We had come here for food a while before and Ed had thought... well he had seen... thought he’d seen...” Amy nodded in encouragement for her to continue. “He thought Daryl had been, uh, flirting with me. So when it was him standing at the door it made him more angry and when he thought that Daryl was trying to get involved in things ... well they started fighting,” Amy scribbled some more things down on the page before folding the piece of paper away and turning to face Carol more fully. 

“I’m going to ask you a few questions Carol. Some of them might not seem relevant and some of them may be a little hard to answer but I need you to be completely honest,” Amy said.   
“Okay,” Carol felt her hands begin to shake again and her throat was getting tight in anticipation.   
“Ok. How long have you been married to Ed?”   
“18 years. We were together for 6 months before we were married.”   
“And your kids, how old are they?”   
“Sophia is 15, she’ll be 16 in 2 months, and Henry is 14,”   
“Alright. Forgive me for asking this but... they are his?” Carol looked confused for a moment so Amy continued “biologically, Ed is their father?”   
“Oh, yes, he’s the only person ... I’ve never ...” She trailed off but Amy got the gist. Carol began fiddling with the hem of her shirt anxiously.   
“Was last night the first time Ed has been physically violent towards you?” Carol shook her head. Tears had begun to well up in her eyes but she willed herself not to cry. This was for the best, all of this, it was going to help her and her kids and she needed to be strong.   
“Can you tell me how many times before it has happened?” Carol shook her head again.   
“I- I don’t... I don’t know exactly. A - a lot,”   
“O-Kay,” Amy elongated the syllables as she thought for a different approach, the situation obviously far more serious than any of them had realised. “Would you be able to tell me how frequently it happened?”  
Carol thought for a moment before replying.   
“Pretty much whenever he was angry. Or drunk. It would depend. I - it could be anywhere from once a - a week to a-almost everyday,”  
“Ok. And if you can remember, when was the first time, when did it all start?”   
“We-we hadn’t been married long. Maybe a month after the wedding,” Amy schooled her features before she could allow the shock to show on her face. This woman had been married to a man that had been regularly assaulting her for nearly eighteen years. It was by far one of the worst cases of domestic violence that she had dealt with over her last 8 years of being a lawyer. This woman and her kids were lucky to be alive. 

“Okay. Carol you are doing so brilliantly I need you to know that. Everything you’re telling me, it’s going to help me make sure that you and your kids are safe from here on out. Not just for now but in the long run as well. Just a few more questions okay?” Carol nodded and wiped a stray tear from her face. Although this was difficult, talking about the things he had put her through was actually making her feel a little bit like a weight was slowly being lifted off her shoulders.   
“Has Ed ever been violent towards the kids?” Carol nodded and another tear worked its way down her face.   
“When he tho-thought they had been bad. If they made too much noise. Mostly it was He-Henry, he always got the worst of it, but he would sometimes hurt Sophia too. I - I tried to protect them from it. Would tell him to just take it out on me instead but ...” Amy had scribbled down some more notes.   
“Did he use his hands?” Carol nodded. She could feel anger welling inside her as she thought about what he had put his own kids through.  
“Hands, belt. Whatever he could reach. S-sometimes he would use the broom. Sometimes a - a piece of rope. Anything,” the tears were coming out in a steady steam now and Carol couldn’t help the sobs that were beginning to rack through her body. 

Amy put the notes away again into a folder. She knew there was more information that she would need to get but she didn’t want to push Carol too far. She had done so well already.   
“Ok, for now that should be all the information I need. Here’s what I can do for you Carol: I can file a law suit against Ed and, as long as everything goes our way, it’s likely that he will be given a prison sentence. This alone will help to keep you safe. We can also get a much stricter and indefinite restraining order against him so, if or when he gets out, you’re still protected.” Carol nodded in agreement. She watched as Amy’s face became a little solemn before the woman spoke again. “The - the thing is Carol, all of this, it doesn’t happen over night. And without a full warrant, the police can’t just keep him locked up. If we go in there without all the evidence, there’s a chance that whoever his lawyer is will find some upper hand and that would leave you and your kids exposed. What I’m getting at is ... he’s being released tomorrow. And until this all goes through he is technically a free man. There is a restraining order in place but I - I want you to be careful Carol.” Carol nodded once again, not being able to fully formulate words, she sobbed lightly and Amy leaned over and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. 

After a few moments Carol began to calm and Amy spoke once again.   
“We are going to sort this for you Carol. And these people, Daryl and Rick and Maggie and the rest of the family, they’re really great people. I’ve got a sister, Andrea. She was there last night. Maggie helped Andrea to get her job at the veterinary clinic and the two of them still work there together now. And if it weren’t for Rick and Shane ... I would still be sat locked up in an apartment by my boyfriend, afraid to speak, afraid to move, afraid of my own shadow. I wouldn’t be able to be here helping you right now, or any of the other women that I’ve helped over the years. They’re gonna help you Carol, you’ve just gotta let them,” The warm smile had returned to Amy’s face as she spoke about this family. “And Daryl? Well apart from being single and beyond easy on they eye,” she said with a wink and a playful nudge “there isn’t a single thing that man wouldn’t do to protect the people he cares about,” Carol smiled and let out a small laugh. Amy continued. “They suck you in, this family. Once they decide they like you, that’s it you’re there forever.” She said with another laugh.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Amy stood and announced that she needed to get to the office to start getting this all under way. As she was leaving she turned to Carol and spoke.   
“If you’re worried about anything or if something seems off, call one of us. Rick, Daryl, me. You don’t have to do this alone, ok. We will need to have a few more meetings, one with your kids as well at some point, but I’ll be in touch”   
“Okay,” Carol agreed and watched as the blonde woman disappeared around the corner. 

Carol stood at the window and looked out onto the street below. She could hear the noise from the restaurant, muffled through the floorboards and drifting through the open front door. It was almost comforting, knowing that she was surrounded by this many people. As she stood and looked out of the window, she was frightened by the sudden appearance of a cat. It jumped up onto the windowsill in front of her. It sat and leaned its head towards her and Carol took it as an indication that it wanted to be petted. She reached out and scratched lightly behind the cat’s ears as it purred in satisfaction. The cat was mostly white with a black patch across its back and it’s front right paw also being black. Carol thought it looked like he was wearing a glove and giggled. The cat continued to demand more scratches and Carol couldn’t help but feel relaxed by the simple action.

“His name’s Negan,” the sudden voice from behind her startled Carol but she relaxed when she saw it was Daryl stood behind her.   
“That’s a strange name for a cat,” she said with a small laugh, returning to petting him.   
“Mmhm. Judith picked it. She found him wanderin’ ‘round out back. It was one hell of a sight. Lil Asskicker, she couldn’t ‘a been more than 5 or 6, came potterin’ in with this dirty cat in her arms. We took him to the vet, he weren’t chipped, no collar, so we assumed he was a stray. We started leavin’ food and water out for him and I guess he decided he wanted to stay. That was about five years ago. He comes and goes, does his own thing mostly but he’s a sucker for attention. ‘Specially off the women.” Carol giggled at the implication and Daryl came and stood beside her. He petted the cat on the head once before turning to Carol. 

“How’d it go?”   
“It... Yeah.. it went.” She said with a small, almost defeated laugh. “It was ok I guess, it’s not exactly fun but ... I want to keep my kids safe. And if this is how that’s gonna happen then it’s what I’m gonna do,” she replied. Daryl hummed out an agreement and sat in thought for a moment.   
“Listen Carol, I’ve been thinkin’. You said ya needed somewhere to stay, right?” Carol nodded, a questioning look forming in her eyes. “Well ... we’ve got this huge fair comin’ up next weekend an’ we’re really short on staff at the moment. So I was thinkin’, ya know if ya wanted, that you could ... help out. I’d pay ya for it o’ course an’ you and your kids could stay here.” Carol thought over the suggestion as Daryl continued. “No one lives here, we mostly just use it to get a break. It’s up to you I jus’ - well I figured ya’d need a job. An’ this way you get that an’ somewhere ta live,” he trailed off and looked around the room a little awkwardly. Carol watched as he ducked his head and brought his thumb up to his mouth, chewing on the nail.   
“A-are you sure? It seems like a lot Daryl and you’ve done so much for me already,” she said.   
“I’m sure. Ta be honest it would be helpin’ us out. Been stressin’ about this fuckin’ fair all day,” he spoke, a laugh escaping him at the same time.   
Carol studied him for a moment longer, noting the way his blue eyes flashed with anticipation.   
“Yeh. Yeh okay,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are really starting to move along for these two lovebirds now.   
> Ed’s getting out of prison tomorrow? What could possibly go wrong ....
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you’re all enjoying. Let me know what you thought :)
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	7. New Best Friends

The week following Carol’s meeting with Amy had been busy. Having accepted the job at The Hilltop, Carol had a few days of basic training, how to write the tickets, use the cash registers, pour drinks etc, before she was thrown right into the full time job. Carol hadn’t had a full time job since Sophia was born, so it was hard at first to get back into the swing of things, but she picked it up fast. And she certainly wasn’t complaining about the extra time it allowed her to spend with Daryl. Along side working, Carol had had two more meetings with Amy since, one with the kids as well that had been emotional and intense, and the woman had told her that they were getting close to having everything they would need. That soon that man would be put away for good. 

On top of all of that, and the both of them still being parents, Carol and Daryl hadn’t had a lot of time alone to talk. But there had been some definite glances across the restaurant and Daryl would, without fail, look away, red as a fire truck, every time he was caught staring at her. Daryl Dixon knew one thing for certain. He had an enormous crush on Carol Peletier and he was doing a piss-poor job of hiding it. 

As suspected, by the time the fair rolled around on Friday afternoon, due to be there right through until Sunday, the restaurant was packed. Daryl, Glenn and Merle were all there, along with assistant manager Rosita. Alongside there other waitress Olivia and the new edition’s of Carol and a man named Dwight they had managed to recruit a few days ago, they just about had it covered. Luckily, the real masses of people probably wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow as Friday afternoon was mostly just setting up for the fair. 

Carol was stood at one of the tables, smiling pleasantly to the couple sat there, and taking down their order. The Hilltop didn’t have a strict uniform, a black shirt and something sensible on the bottom, and as Daryl watched from the table he was currently cleaning, he decided he was glad today Carol had gone with a pair of jeans. They accentuated her figure beautifully and Daryl had to pretend not to notice the way his own pants tightened ever so slightly at the sight. Yes. He was an ass man.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Kai liked them. He had decided that the first day he and Sophia had been paired together in chemistry. It had been her first day at the school and Carl and Enid had been just as happy for her to hang around with them as Kai had been, although Carl had mostly been happy about it because he thought Sophia was hot. He liked Henry too, the boy always having a joke on the tip of his tongue, and so it was no surprise that both of the Peletier children fight right in to the crew. 

Of course Kai wasn’t stupid. He had seen the marks on Sophia’s back, not many but they were there, and Henry hadn’t taken off his shirt at all, even though they were all mucking around in the pool. He’d had his suspicions that something was wrong and they were all confirmed that night when everything had happened. But none of that mattered to Kai. They were his friends now, just like Carl and Enid and Lydia, and that’s what was important. 

And today he was especially glad for them. Carl was spending the weekend with his mom, something he and Judith did once a month, and Enid and Lydia were visiting their granddad and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. As such, he was glad for Sophia and Henry or he would have been walking around the fair, or what was set up of it already at least, on his own. 

The three of them walked through the field where the fair was taking place, mostly looking at the rides they would be able to go on when it was all finished tomorrow. They chatted as they walked, laughing and joking around. The fair had been an annual event here for many years and Kai had been going since he was young. It was pretty much the same every year and Kai was explaining animatedly about all of the different things for them to do there. 

Some of the stools had been finished already and the trio bought a huge bag of cotton candy, sharing it between them. They had a go at throwing rings onto bottles and despite having never done it before, Sophia got the highest score. They walked between a few more stands, deciding which one they wanted to try out next until Henry’s eyes lit up at the sight of one of the rides. 

“Woah. Look at that thing!” He said, turning to Kai and his sister.   
“Is it open yet?” Sophia asked. Kai shrugged.   
“Dunno, lets go see,” The ride was a rollercoaster, not as big as the proper ones you’d find at an amusement park, but it still had some impressive twists and turns and it was brand new to the fair. Kai had never seen it before. As it turned out the kids were in luck, the ride had just opened and there was only a short queue to get on. The three of them joined the back of it, Henry practically buzzing with excitement.   
“This thing looks freakin’ awesome!” He said, craning his head to try and get a better look at it. Sophia had a look of equal excitement on her face as they drew closer to the front of the queue. Kai personally didn’t like rollercoasters very much, but when he saw how excited it made Sophia and Henry, he decided to suck it up and brave it out. Just this once.

The track of the rollercoaster was bright orange and, as the board they could read in the queue helpfully pointed out, reached a height of 30 feet. Kai shook his head, failing to understand why the hell anyone would want to put themselves through that. Sophia saw the look on his face and paused in her own excitement.   
“Do you ... not wanna go on?” Henry looked over before Kai got the chance to answer and spoke also.   
“We - we don’t have to. If you don’t wanna. We don’t mind,” he said. Kai glanced around. They were basically at the front now and, although they claimed they wouldn’t mind, Kai knew that they would be disappointed if they missed out. Kai swallowed deeply and shook his head.   
“Nah. Nah it’s fine. ‘S just a rollercoaster,” he said, attempting a sincere smile although he was sure it came out more of a grimace. The excitement returned back to Sophia and Henry’s features and before they knew it, it was their turn on the ride. 

They walked up the few steps to the boarding platform and over to the car. The car was small, only four seats all in a line, and Kai climbed on first. Sophia then sat next to him, Henry on her other side, leaving an empty seat on the other end. One of the men running the machine came over to check they were all strapped in safely and with a thumbs up to the person in the control box, they were off. 

The ride started slow but Kai immediately grabbed onto the front of his seat. He glanced over briefly at Sophia and Henry, who’s excitement hadn’t faded one bit, as the track began its first incline before facing back to the front and squeezing his eyes shut for a second. He took a deep breath and opened them again. If he was gonna ride this thing, he was gonna do it properly.   
“Ok, don’t be an idiot Dixon. S’just a fuckin’ rollercoaster,” he muttered to himself, not heard by the others over the wind and the sound of the car picking up speed. They reached the top of the first incline, the highest part of the track. Henry was whooping at the top of his lungs, Sophia laughing alongside him and Kai held his breath.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck this shit. Fuck. Oh holy fuck, shit balls mother fu-“ He was cut off by the screams of Henry and Sophia beside him and, although he’d never admit it, a high pitched scream of his own as the car was thrown over the peak of the incline and began speeding back down the other side. The ride was a blur after that and he reverted back to having his eyes squeezed tightly shut. There were twists and turns and more drops as they sped round the track. Kai opened his eyes in time for the flash of a camera as they came down the final peak before slowing to a halt, back where they had started. 

The man came back over to let them out and, much to the amusement of the other two, Kai couldn’t get off of the ride quick enough. They regrouped again just past the exit where Kai was stood, leaning heavily against the next stand. Despite feeling like he might puke up all that cotton candy any second, there was a smile across his features. Henry and Sophia were still laughing and giggling, Henry even mentioning that they should go on it again, and Kai couldn’t help but laugh along with them. It was contagious and seeing them smiling like that made the spinning in his head feel a little more worth it. 

When they had control of themselves again they headed round to the picture tent, pointing themselves out on the screen. The picture was, truly, hilarious but Sophia and Henry looked between them noting that they didn’t have enough money left after the ride to buy it. They shrugged, a little disappointed and turned to leave.  
“I’ll be over in a sec,” Kai said and watched as they turned the corner of the tent. He proceeded to buy three copies of the photo, tucking them away in his rucksack, as well as a bottle of coke for them to share. He would surprise them with the pictures later. 

He rejoined the pair and they decided between them that they would head back home. Technically it was still just Kai’s home as Sophia and Henry lived at The Hilltop, but they had spent more time at the Dixon house than their own apartment over the last week and it felt like home to them. They started back up with their laughing and joking, Henry and Kai pushing at each other lightly and play fighting as the walked. Sophia sent a quick text off to their mom that read ‘just left the fair. Heading back with Kai x’. What they didn’t notice was the small black van that pulled out behind them as they stepped off of the field and onto the sidewalk. 

They turned into the first of the few empty backroads that made up their route home. There was a small set of woodlands on the left hand side.   
“Guys hold up for a sec. I gotta pee,” Kai said. The other two nodded and waited as he disappeared a few feet into the tree line. Once he was done relieving himself, he headed back to the path. As he stepped past the final tree he looked to where Sophia and Henry had been stood. He heard the muffled scream but before he could turn around there was a piece of fabric stuffed over his nose and mouth. He tried to kick out, punch, scratch at the solid weight of the figure behind him. He tried to bite through the cloth at the hand squeezing it tightly against his face but he couldn’t open his mouth. He kicked out again but nothing. His squirming became weaker and weaker and he could see the black spots dancing at the edge of his vision. The person behind him began to turn him around. He saw the van. Carol in the front seat, a trickle of blood running down her face was the last thing Kai saw before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I’m sorry please don’t hate me :{ I promise I won’t make y’all wait long 
> 
> Let me know what you thought. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated as always 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	8. Knots Untie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains graphic descriptions of violence and blood. 
> 
> WARNING 2.0: I am aware that this chapter, an likely the next one too, has taken liberties with the way law enforcement and the criminal justice system works. But for my own sanity and the sake of this story I’ve had to cut a few corners here and there. 
> 
> So you will have to suspend belief a little bit. But considering this story is based on a TV show were dead people are walking around tryna eat everyone I don’t think that will be too hard XD

Daryl pushed the key into the front door and it opened with a click. He stepped inside, pushing it closed again behind him before he paused. He listened for the telltale sounds of video games being played, a movie, splashing in the pool. The sounds that usually greeted him when he walked through his front door, especially on days where he knows there are supposed to be three teenagers in the house.   
“Kai?” He called out stepping through into the kitchen and shrugging off his jacket. When there was no response he shouted again. “Kai?” Again nothing. He walked through into the games room and living room, confirming that he hadn’t just fallen asleep on the couch. “Kaiser!” Daryl shouted again. He could feel his heart rate beginning to rise in his chest as he made his way upstairs and checked in all of the rooms. Empty. He went next door to Rick’s but the back door was locked and all of the lights were off. 

He willed himself to take a deep breath. Panicking was gonna get him nowhere. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Maybe they had taken a detour or gone to the mall or something. Kai would normally text him if they were gonna do something different but maybe he’d just forgotten. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and chewed frantically on his nail as he listened to it ring. It rung four, five, six times before...  
“The person you’re calling is currently unavailable. Please try again later,”   
“Shit,” Daryl muttered under his breath. His hand was shaking slightly as he brought the phone back down and swiped for Carol’s number. She had left The Hilltop an hour ago and said she was going shopping for some new clothes for Sophia and Henry, she may have come here first and picked the three of them up. The phone rang and rang and rang before he reached another answer machine.   
“Hey Carol it’s Daryl. Kai’s not at home. I thought he might have gone with you to the mall. Call me when you get this,” He was almost trembling at this point and so he tried the number Carol had put in his phone for the phone that Henry and Sophia shared. Once again the same process of seemingly endless ringing and then an answer machine. 

“Fuck, Kai where the hell are ya?” He said. Panic had begun to cloud his vision again but before it could progress into a full on panic attack he pulled out his phone once more. He clicked on one of the names. It rung twice before a voice broke through on the other end.   
“Hey Daryl what’s up?”   
“Rick, I need your help...”   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

His eyelids felt like they weighed a tonne but eventually he managed to wrench them open. When the foggy haze that was clouding his vision began to clear, Kai noticed three things simultaneously. The first was that he was laying horizontally, on a hard surface, on his right hand side. The second was that his hands were bound together behind his back and the third was that there was a small stream of blood dripping from somewhere on his head and down into his eye. After those three initial realisations had hit, the memory of being pulled from behind, a hand over his face and dragged towards a black van sparked back through his mind and it was that that had initiated the wave of panic. This, in turn, presented another realisation to Kai. That realisation being that it was, unsurprisingly, difficult to breath extremely fast, the way one might if they were panicking, when there is duct tape over your mouth. 

He forced in a deep breath through his nose, just like his dad had shown him to do when he was younger if he was scared or angry. He released it slowly and once his breathing was once again controlled and even, he forced himself into an upright position, his back against the wall. The way his head swam as it readjusted to being in a vertical position implied that he had being laying on the floor for a while, though how long, he couldn’t be sure. His brain finally allowed him to take in his surroundings. Glancing to his left he saw Carol, Henry and Sophia, all bound as he was. Henry was the closest to him and was also sat upright, tears brimming in his wide eyes. Carol was next to him, a gash across her forehead that was trickling blood down her face, the fear on her face resembling that of a skinny mother deer wanting to protect her baby from a predator. Sophia was evidently still passed out as she lay motionless on the floor beside her mother. 

Kai worked on keeping his breathing steady and looked further around the room. The place was practically empty but he could tell they were in an apartment of some kind. There was a small kitchen area and at the other end of the room there was an old couch. On top of which sat the large figure that Kai had seen that night at his house, asleep, with a mostly empty bottle of whiskey hanging from his hand. 

A whimpering from his left brought Kai’s attention back to the others as Sophia began to come around. She tried to sit upright too fast and Kai could see the panic that was etching itself into her features. She began whimpering more and more, her breathing picking up but the tape not allowing enough room for her to keep up with it. Carol attempted to calm her from beside her but with her hands and mouth bound the most she could do was lean into her daughter, hoping the physical contact would be enough. Kai could see her chest rise and falling at speed. He didn’t know how long the man on the couch had been passed out but he knew enough noise from them would rouse him and that was the last thing they wanted right now. He locked eyes with Sophia from across the room. He tried to convey everything he could through the eye contact. ‘Please. We’re gonna be okay. You’ve just got to calm down’   
He watched as her breathing slowly began to even out. 

By the time she had calmed, Kai’s mind was reeling as he tried to figure out a way to get them out of here. He tested the ropes around his hands and found they were tight enough that he wouldn’t be able to slip his hands free. As he looked frantically around the room for something to use, he felt his phone begin to vibrate in the pocket of his black sweatpants. Apparently the man hadn’t been smart enough to search him before tying him up. The vibrations made him jump at first but they also gave him an idea. He lifted up both of his knees and shook them lightly, trying to slide the now quiet phone out of his pocket and on to the floor. It took him a while of shaking his leg vigorously, and as quietly as he could, before he felt the phone slip down and onto the floor. It landed with a small thud and Kai’s head immediately whipped over to the man on the couch. When he was certain that the sound hadn’t disturbed him, he began to move again. He could see the other three looking at him in confusion out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, he shifted himself around until the hands behind his back could reach the phone on the floor. It was difficult to grasp it between his hands when they were bound this way but he finally managed it. He thought about his next steps. 

He could call the police, but he wouldn’t be able to speak to them, not until he somehow got this tape off his mouth anyway. They would track the call eventually he was sure but he was also sure that that phone call had been his dad. That hopefully meant his dad knew something was wrong. He put all of his faith into his dad and finally decided how he would execute the plan. If his dad thought he was in trouble then he would have rung Rick. That meant there was every possibility that he was with Rick right now and Rick would definitely think to track the call. Hopefully. And maybe, if it all worked out, they’d have the good sense not to just rush in here all blue lights and sirens and get them all killed. He had faith. Mostly.

He moved the phone around until he was holding it in such a way that he could try and figure out, without being able to see, where the call app was. Thank god for iPhones and their fingerprint touch that allowed Kai to unlock the phone easier. He then felt for the bottom left hand corner and pressed what he hoped was the call button. A little more fiddling and he tapped at the top of the screen, praying to every god he could name that the last caller had been his dad. 

Ok time for stage two of the plan. By this time the others had begun to realise what he was trying to do. Kai looked over at Henry. Despite the obvious fear in the younger boy’s features, he nodded at Kai. A sign of trust. His eyes conveyed the rest of the message. ‘I’ll follow your lead’. With that Kai used the wall behind him to leverage himself up into a standing position. This had, he admitted, been a lot easier to do in his head but he had managed it eventually. First of all Kai glanced down at the phone on the floor and he could have cried with the relief that flooded through his veins at seeing ‘The Old Man’ across the top of his screen. He could also hear a very faint voice coming through the speaker. ‘This was going to work’, Kai thought ‘and this bastard is going away for a long fuckin’ time’. 

Kai walked over to where Henry was sat on the ground. He turned his back to the boy and wiggled his fingers in what he hoped was a “come here” motion. Henry must have caught on because a moment later he felt the boy’s face against his hands. He felt around until he was touching the edge of the duct tape and slowly, carefully pulled it off. Thankfully, Henry had the good sense to stay quiet as Kai set about with the next step. He walked to one of the kitchen drawers and turned away from it, pulling it open. It didn’t have what he was looking for so he pushed it shut again quietly and went to the next one. He repeated the procedure again and this time when he turned to look he saw that the draw contained several large knives. He glanced over again to the man on the couch and waited until he had taken several, steady breaths before continuing. He turned his back to the drawer once again and reached in. He felt very carefully for the knife he had seen with the serated edges, as it would likely cut through the rope the easiest. A sharp pain shot through his hand as he nicked himself on one of the knives. He felt the blood drip slowly from the small cut on his hand as he continued searching until his fingers found what they were looking for. He wrapped his hands securely around the handle. 

As Kai turned back to Henry, who had by this time taken the initiative to pull himself to be standing too, he noticed the looks on both Sophia and Carol’s faces. He tried to calm them but without words that was difficult. They were just going to have to trust him. He locked eyes with Henry and turned his head in a circular motion. Henry looked at him confused   
“What?” The boy whispered. Kai sighed, getting a little frustrated and feeling the panic beginning to set back in his bones. They were taking too long about this and that man could wake up at any second. Figuring it would be easier, Kai turned around himself instead, pushing the knife towards Henry.   
“What do you want me to do?” Kai wiggled his hands, hoping it would be a sufficient implication.   
“You want me to cut the rope?” Kai nodded frantically. Thank god. “But I - I won’t be able to see it.” Despite the fact that he was whispering Kai could here the fear in the young boy’s voice. He looked over his shoulder and saw Henry looking at him, fear in his eyes. ‘I trust you’. Kai tried to convey the message with his eyes and for a minute he thought he may have to come up with a new plan but after a moment Henry nodded and whispered. “Ok” Kai watched over his shoulder as the boy turned around and fiddled to find the knife with his still bound hands. 

Luckily the ropes weren’t thick so once he had a good hold on the knife, it wouldn’t take Henry long to cut through them. The quiet sound of the knife slicing into the rope was like music to Kai’s ears but it also sounded far to loud. Kai let out a muffled hiss as the knife caught against his thumb but then a second later, the pressure released and the rope around his wrists fell to the floor. He reached up to his face and immediately pulled the tape off. He then turned back around, taking the knife from Henry and cutting the ropes binding the younger boy’s wrists. The two of them then freed Carol and Sophia, helping them both to their feet. The scream that pierced through the air was the only indicator Kai had that something was wrong before he was shoved at force from behind and landed hard on the floor.  
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

“Shit! Rick! It’s Kai, it’s ringin’!” Daryl shouted, despite the fact that Rick was only sat next to him. Rick had come straight to the house to pick Daryl up and the two of them had been about to pull up at the station when Daryl’s phone started ringing. Daryl swiped to answer the phone, putting it on speaker so Rick could also hear.   
“Kai? Are you okay? Where the hell are ya?” Daryl and Rick listened. There was no verbal response from the other end of the line but there was a faint sound of shuffling. “Kai!” Daryl said again. There was still no response but the muffled shuffling sound continued.   
“Ok, lets go inside, I can trace the call, figure out where it’s coming from,” Rick said stepping out of the car and jogging toward the building, Daryl close behind him. Daryl was still listening but by now the shuffling had also stopped and he struggled to pick up anymore sounds. His stomach tightened into a knot as his mind reeled with all the possibilities. They rounded a corner into an office and Rick immediately threw himself behind the computer, typing frantically and taking the phone from Daryl’s hand. Daryl tried to keep up with whatever the hell was happening on the screen but his mind was overloaded with images of his son laying in a ditch somewhere beaten and bloody or worse. He couldn’t help the way his hands trembled as Rick continued to fiddle about with both the computer and the phone. 

It was in this time, watching as his best friend tried to trace the call and get a location, that Daryl’s brain finally supplied the first piece of helpful information.   
“Rick! Carol’s phone wouldn’t pick up either. Or her kids. What if he had something to do with all this?” Rick looked at him for a second and nodded before turning back to the computer and opening up his emails as he waited for the tracker to finish tracking. He scrolled for a moment before clicking on one of the emails and scribbled down an address on a sticky note. He clicked back to the tracker and it finally finished, bringing up a map with a pinned location. Rick clicked and the screen brought up the address. He looked between the screen and the sticky note before turning to face Daryl, sticky note in hand.  
“Let’s go,” 

Rick called in for more officers and the convoy of 4 cars hit the road. Rick, with Daryl beside him, lead the pack and Rick picked up the walkie-talkie to speak to the others.   
“Turn off the lights when we get in range, we don’t know what’s going on inside that building. Follow my lead, we do this quietly.”   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Kai groaned as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder upon impact with the floor. He tried to stand again but before he could even get to his knees the booted foot of the man leering over him smashed against his rib, stealing his breath. Sophia was still screaming. Carol had tried to move the girl out of the way and was now huddled over her, trying to put a hand over her mouth. Tears were streaming down both of their faces and Henry was almost frozen in place. Kai saw the large man lean next to him and pain shot down his shoulder again as he tried to force his arms back behind his back. Kai cried out at the pain, he was sure his shoulder was dislocated if not worse. He felt his own tears begin to fall as he slowly realised that he was running out of options.

There was a smashing sound behind him and his arms were suddenly released as the man stumbled back a few feet, clutching at his head. Kai felt a hand on him, trying to pull him upright. He ignored the searing pain in his shoulder and allowed the hands to help him to stand, noting that it was Henry now beside him. Kai looked from where the man was now on his hands and knees to the shattered glass that lay around him and realised what Henry had done. This was it, now or never. 

“Go!” He shouted. Carol and Sophia hopped to their feet and rushed to the front door, fiddling with the locks before wrenching it open. Kai and Henry started to follow behind them but didn’t get very far. The huge meaty hands of his father pulled Henry and shoved him backwards.   
“No! No Ed please! I’ll- we’ll come with you we’re sorry just please don’t hurt him!” Carol shouted trying to get back through the door. Kai watched as Ed’s hand reared back, ready to swing at the young boy cowering on the floor. 

Time seemed to stop. The sound of Carol and Sophia’s screaming faded to a dull ringing and the sound of the connection the man’s fist made with Henry’s face echoed endlessly. Kai felt like everything was happening so quickly and at the same time in slow motion. His body had acted before his mind had even had time to give the command and it was only when he felt the warmth spreading down and onto his hands that he realised what he had done. 

The long shout of pain that rattled through the room seemed to bring everything back up to normal speed and Kai looked down. He was stood over the man, right hand clutched around the handle of the knife. Red, sticky warmth spread down the back of his shirt and over Kai’s hand. The man bucked like a horse and, whether from the alcohol, the glass bottle to the head or the knife currently sticking out of his shoulder, sank fully to the ground, reaching for his shoulder to try and dislodge the knife. Kai stood in shock. Despite the fact his brain was telling him to run, every muscle in his body locked up as he held his bloodied hands out in front of him. He looked between his hands and the man writhing in pain on the floor and the sounds around him once again faded to an endless ringing. His mind was an endless cycle of ‘oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck’. 

He saw as the men rushed into the room and pinned Ed down. He saw as they removed the knife and wrapped up the wound and then arrested the man. He saw Rick walk up to him and he saw his lips moving. Somewhere in his brain registered that he was talking to him but the sound was lost and he couldn’t even begin to make out what he said. He felt the hands on him, guiding him through the building and he felt the arms of his father wrap around him as soon as he came into sight. He saw and felt all of it. But it was like it wasn’t happening to him. It was like he was watching it all through a movie screen. 

The haze began to clear as he was loaded into an ambulance, his father beside him. He watched one of the officers walk by before the doors were closed and called out. “My rucksack,” it came out gruff and Daryl had barely heard him. It was the first time he had spoken since coming out of the room.   
“What was that Kai?” Kai cleared his throat before speaking again.   
“That was my rucksack. It’s got pictures.” Daryl nodded and had one of the officers bring it over to him. Then, the ambulance door was closed and Kai felt the engine lurch into life. He could feel his father stroking over his hand lightly, whispering that he was ok now. 

His eyelids grew heavy once again and this time he didn’t try to fight it, just letting the motion of the ambulance and his fathers voice soothe him off to sleep.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

She sat on a chair in between the two beds. Henry was sat up in one, awake but a little drowsy as he clutched a bag of ice to his face. Kai was still asleep in the other, his right arm now in sling. Daryl had gone with Sophia to get the three of them a drink which left Carol, having only needed a few stitches above her eye, sat in between the two boys. She could feel the guilt that was weighing her down as it slowly ate away at her. She felt so guilty about everything. She felt guilty for not being strong enough to fight him off in the first place. She felt guilty for her kids having to go through yet more trauma, like they hadn’t had enough in their short lives. And she felt guilty for having roped Daryl and his boy, the same boy that had been so brave and so resourceful, the boy that had saved their lives, into all of this in the first place. She had watched as Ed was taken away, still handcuffed, but in the back of an ambulance. She knew that was it for him. Once they fixed up his shoulder he was going to be going to prison. For a long time. On top of the evidence Amy and her team had already gathered, kidnapping and assault was one hell of a charge to add to that list.

She stood up and walked over first to Henry’s bed. She kissed him lightly on the forehead. Despite the pain in his face, the boy mustered the strength for a small smile before he settled back into the hospital bed, half watching whatever was showing on the small TV opposite. She then wandered over to Kai and settled on the edge of his bed. She picked up the hand of his good arm and stroked other it soothingly. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead as well and she felt the hand in hers twitch slightly before tightening in her grasp. She looked down to where he was now holding her hand, his own hands still a little red from the blood, and a tear slipped down her cheek. She didn’t know how or why or when but Daryl Dixon and his mini-me son Kaiser had managed to worm their way into the heart that Carol was sure would only ever stretch to loving Henry and Sophia. And she didn’t ever want that to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaand Ed is gone. Finally. 
> 
> Now who’s ready for some relationship development! UwU
> 
> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	9. Orange Fanta

Daryl and Sophia walked through the the automatic doors of the small convenience store that was situated just a few hundred metres from the hospital. There was a cafeteria in the hospital itself but even Daryl wouldn’t pay the sort of extortionate prices they charged in there. He headed down the first aisle, Sophia following just a pace behind him, and stopped at the refrigerator with the drinks in it.   
“Which flavour drinks do you an’ Henry like?” He asked Sophia.   
“Uhhh ... I’m not really sure. We... we only really drank water, at home. Sometimes orange juice,” she explained.   
“Ya like orange?” The girl nodded at him with a slight shrug. Daryl considered for a moment before reaching into the fridge and pulling out five cans of Orange Fanta and five cans of Coca Cola.   
“This ones orange flavour. It’s Kai’s favourite drink too. An’ I figure ya can both try this one if ya don’t like the orange.” He said as he put the cans into the basket he was holding.   
“O-ok. Thanks,” Sophia said. Despite the horrors she had been through that day, there was a smile stretched across her face. 

The next fridge along had ready made sandwiches in and once again he turned and asked Sophia which ones they liked. He was met with a similar expression as the first time before the girl said.   
“Ham? Mom likes cheese too. I don’t like cheese. I- I don’t know if Henry does.” Daryl nodded again and reached in. He pulled out two plain ham sandwiches and three ham and cheese ones.   
“He can pick with or without the cheese when we get back an’ I’ll have the one tha’s left,” He said again. “Ok,” Sophia agreed. By the time they got to the crisps and candy, Daryl didn’t even bother to ask which kind to get, simply picking a variety and throwing it all in the basket. He watched as Sophia’s face lit up at the array of treats. They joined the line to pay and as they stood Daryl watched as Sophia looked at the front page of one of the magazines she could see. When she looked back up and saw that Daryl was watching her, she turned away from it and looked back at the ground. The line moved forward and Sophia did too. As Daryl walked by he picked up the magazine she had been looking at and threw it into the basket. He handed it to her as they walked back and his heart swelled a tiny bit as he watched the smile take over her face. 

When they arrived back at the hospital, Carol was stood just outside the boys’ room, speaking to one of the doctors. Daryl sent Sophia in, with the bag of food, and went over to where the two were talking.   
“... they’ve both had a very stressful day so I don’t want to keep them here any longer than necessary,” the doctor paused and looked when he saw that Daryl had joined them. “I was just saying how both boys will be okay to go home tonight. We’re just waiting on a prescription of pain meds for Kai, and then you should be good to go,” the man said with a smile. He had brown skin and his long-ish black hair was in a man-bun on the top of his head. Daryl and Carol thanked him and he left. 

Carol turned to go back into the room but as she did Daryl reached out and caught her wrist gently. She flinched away from the touch violently and Daryl immediately pulled his hand away as if he had been scolded. Her face softened when she realised he didn’t intend to hurt her and she took a step back towards him. Out of instinct, and to hopefully stop him feeling bad about her reaction, she took one of his hands into hers.   
“What’s up?” She said, rubbing a thumb over the back of his hand in soothing circles.   
“Ya ok?” He asked. She nodded but didn’t speak and Daryl observed how her eyes betrayed her. “None of this is yer fault Carol. Not one bit,” he said, placing his free hand over hers. He saw as the tears formed in her eyes. She didn’t even try to stop them from falling and Daryl immediately pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back soothingly. She sobbed into his shirt and the leather of his angel-wing jacket. “I’m sorry Daryl, I’m so sorry,” the way her voice broke and trembled as she shook against him broke Daryl’s heart and all he could do was mutter “shhh” against her head and hold her too him as she calmed. Eventually her breathing began to even out and the tremors that wracked through her body became less and less violent. He continued to hold her against him until she pulled away and looked up into his eyes.  
“Not yer fault,”  
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

It was a Friday, which ordinarily would have meant it was Family Night, but after everything that had happened, and the fact that Daryl and Carol, along with Merle and Glenn, would have the busiest day of the year at work tomorrow, they called it off this week. At the hospital, Daryl had invited for Carol and the kids to come back to their house for the night and Carol readily agreed. So after picking up the medicine for Kai, the five of them headed home. 

It was late when they finally stepped through into the house and, despite having been passed out for a while, Kai was clearly exhausted. Henry and Sophia looked drained as well and none of them protested when Daryl and Carol insisted they go straight to bed. They were at the bottom of the stairs when Kai spoke.   
“Wait. I almost forgot. Gotta show you guys somethin’” he said before he grabbed the car keys still in his dads hand and rushed back to the car. He re entered the house again with his backpack in his hand. He tried to open it but, with one hand, it proved to be rather difficult. He looked up and his dad took pity on him, opening the zip for him and holding the bag open while Kai rooted through it. He pulled out what he was looking for and turned to Henry and Sophia.   
“Here. Thought you guys would like these,” he said, handing each of them a picture that he had bought at the fair of them all on the rollercoaster. Both of them smiled at him widely and Sophia came over and hugged him gently, being careful of his bad shoulder. Henry went over and showed the picture to Carol, who smiled at the sight of her kids having so much fun. 

All three teenagers then said goodnight to their parents and headed upstairs. Daryl and Carol went through to the living room and Daryl handed the control to Carol so she could flick through the channels and find something she wanted to watch. He kicked off his shoes and relaxed back into the couch. His bones felt heavy and, after settling on an episode of Friends that Daryl had seen at leat 7 times before, Carol relaxed beside him in a similar state of fatigue. A comfortable silence spread between them and after ten minutes Daryl thought that Carol might have actually fallen asleep. That was until he saw her glance over at him out of the corner of her eye and spoke.   
“Daryl, can I ask you a question?” She said quietly.   
“Mhmm,”   
“It’s sort of a ... personal question,” she added.   
“You can ask, don’t mean I gotta answer it,” he said.   
“That’s true,” she replied. Daryl expected her to then follow up now with the question but she lapsed back into silence. After a minute of waiting Daryl turned his head back to her and he could practically see the cogs in her mind working.   
“Just ask. There ain’t nothin’ you could ask tha’s gonna offend me,” he said, reassuringly. It was clear that Carol wasn’t used to speaking up or questioning things. Daryl presumed that was a habit Ed had tried to beat out of her.   
“I was just wondering ... why I’ve never heard you or Kai mention his mom?” Daryl wasn’t all that surprised by the question if he was honest. “Is she ...?” Carol trailed off unsure of how to finish.   
“Dead? Nah. She ain’t,” Daryl glanced at Carol. Her features weren’t showing judgement and for that Daryl was thankful. “It’s- it’s a long story,” he said, chewing on his thumbnail. Carol nodded at him in understanding. Talking about the past isn’t always easy, she knew that better than anyone, so she decided not to push it further until he was ready to tell. 

A yawn wracked through her body as the episode on the TV ended and Carol announced that she was going to bed. Daryl agreed with a yawn of his own and the two of them headed up the stairs. Carol went into the room Henry and Sophia were tucked up in to check on them and Daryl did the same with Kai. He pushed the door open gently and his eyes fell to his son, sleeping soundly in his bed. He was glad to see that the boy’s features had softened a little. The whole time at the hospital, the stress from the days events had been etched into his face even as he was passed out. Now he appeared more relaxed. More like the Kai that Daryl knew him to be. He walked over quietly and leaned down, kissing his son on the forehead. As he straightened again he noticed that Kai’s own version of the picture at the fair had now joined the collection of photo’s on the boy’s desk. He wandered over to it and picked it up. He knew Kai hated rollercoasters, Daryl hated them too, and that was evident on his face, his shaggy, dark brown hair pushed back by the wind. Sophia and Henry beside him had smiles stretched across their faces and the whole scene made Daryl laugh a little. He put the picture back in its place before exiting the bedroom again. 

As he stepped out into the hallway, Carol came out of the other room. She simply smiled at him gently as she headed towards the bedroom she had slept in last time.   
“Goodnight Daryl,” She said sweetly. He watched as she went into the room.   
“G’night,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now they’re all at home nice and safe and we got some Caryl feels. UwU
> 
> I noticed while proof reading this chapter that Daryl sneakily buying the magazine for Sophia to make her happy was just like when Kai bought them both the picture ‘coz they didn’t have the money and I .... I’m not crying you’re crying. Like father like son eh?
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed that chapter, let me know what you thought :) 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	10. The Newest Edition

Maggie and the baby held out until the Monday afternoon following the fair. No one had been surprised when, upon receiving the phone call that Maggie had gone into labour, Glenn promptly lost his shit. Out of fear that the mini panic attack he was having over the imminent arrival of his second child would cause the man to crash his car on route to the hospital, Daryl had driven him up there himself. Maggie, who had been taken by Andrea, had already arrived and the pair headed through the doors to welcome another life into their ever expanding family. Little Holly Elizabeth Rhee was born at 2:47 Tuesday morning and by midday the three of them were back at home. The excitement of the new baby had spread throughout the family like wild fire and by the time Family Night Friday rolled around again, there wasn’t a pair of arms the baby hadn’t been in. Even Daryl and Shane had been smiling and cooing when they had found the baby in their arms. 

Carol had started to settle and relax after Ed’s arrest. She knew this was a new chapter for her and her kids and she had every intention of enjoying all of the things that she had missed out on before. And that was going to start with enjoying a glass of red wine as she relaxed in the backyard with the rest of the family. As it turned out however, one glass of red wine had promptly turned into three when Michonne had decided to join in and that was how it came to be that, by around 8:30 PM, Carol was well on her way to being drunk. It had been a very rare occasion with Ed that she had been allowed anything alcoholic at all and the last time she could truthfully remember being drunk was her wedding night. 

She was sat on one of the chairs, talking animatedly with Michonne and Andrea about something that Daryl, Rick and Merle couldn’t keep up with, instead turning to talk between themselves. Shane and Glenn were splashing around in the pool with Judith, R.J, Hershel, Lydia and Henry as Tara and Maggie stood near by engrossed in a conversation of their own, baby Holly being rocked gently in Tara’s arms. Kai’s arm was still in a sling and so he, Carl, Enid and Sophia were sat under the big tree at the far end of the garden. 

Enid was sat with her back against the trunk with Kai in front of her, his back to her chest. She combed her fingers gently through his hair and he hummed in satisfaction at the feeling. It was blatantly obvious to everyone, except for Kai and Enid apparently, that the pair were both harbouring a not-so-secret-crush on the other. Still, no one dared say anything to them, lest they break the delicate balance. However Kai and Enid weren’t the only ones being less than discrete. Carl’s arm kept ‘accidentally’ brushing against Sophia’s as the four of them talked and Sophia would blush from her hairline to her collarbone every time the pair made eye contact. The previous conversation they were having had drifted off and a short silence spread between them before Sophia spoke up.   
“How come you and Judy don’t live with your mom?” She asked Carl.   
“Judy was only two when my mom and dad split up. Mom moved in with my grandparents at first and they didn’t live too far from here so we would go and see her at the weekends but we lived with dad in the week ‘cos this house was bigger.” He paused, taking a sip out of his drink. “Mom got offered a job in another state. Really good pay, something she enjoys too, but the hours are long. She only gets one weekend off a month so we go up and see her then. She has some days off in the week too but obviously me and Judy are at school and it’s a long drive. We talk to her on the phone most nights if she’s not too busy though.” Sophia nodded and blushed when their arms brushed again. After that, the conversation shifted to the newest gossip from school that week and the sounds of the four of them laughing together as they recalled how one of their teachers had got locked in a classroom echoed across the yard.  
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

By the time darkness had fallen, bringing with it a chill that overtook the warmth of the day, everyone had regrouped inside. Maggie was exhausted so her, Glenn and the kids had headed home early. Merle and Andrea had also left a little earlier as, in the words of Merle, “they needed to make the most o’ their empty house,”. The remaining members of the family had sat and played games together, including a kids vs adults game of charades that had resulted in the adults all losing horribly. 

Daryl and Carol had been making eye contact all night and it soon became clear to Daryl that Carol was a flirty drunk. She had stopped drinking about an hour ago after her fourth glass of wine but she was still far from sober. What had started off as gentle brushes of their hands and lingering glances had progressed throughout the evening to flirty comments, which made Daryl blush a beautiful shade of red even when he returned them, and hands on each other’s knees, thighs, arms around each other’s necks. Carol had even rested her head against Daryl’s thigh at one point as the family sat playing a card game and Daryl had prayed to the God he didn’t believe in that she didn’t notice the way it made him harden in his jeans. 

Carol had attempted to stand from the couch at around 10 PM, in an attempt to go to the bathroom. Almost immediately after rising to her feet, she had wobbled and would have ended up straight on the floor had it not been for the way Daryl wrapped his arms around her shoulders, steadying her. She giggled at him lightly.   
“My hero,” she said, still giggling to herself. Daryl gave her his best charming smile before muttering back “at yer service,”. He had assisted her up the stairs and to the bathroom after she had nearly fallen for a second time and waited outside of the room for her to be done. He listened as the toilet flushed and as she clumsily washed her hands, the sound of a few things falling in the process making Daryl shake his head, a smile across his face. Then she had reappeared and Daryl moved to help her back down the stairs. 

He startled hard, however, when she took a step straight towards him, her chest pressed against his and her hands resting on her stomach.   
“Mmm. You really are my hero Daryl Dixon,” she said, her words slurring together ever so slightly. Daryl was still frozen in place by their sudden closeness as she spoke again. “You think I could repay you?” She asked, looking up at him with a smirk before she sank down onto her knees. The action shook Daryl out of his trance and he reached down, catching her hands gently as she made to unbuckle his belt.   
“You -ah,” he cut himself off as she pulled her hands free and rubbed at him lightly through his jeans. “Carol ya- fuck. Ya need to stop,” he said. She looked back up at him, the smirk still etched into her features.   
“But you’re getting hard Pookie,” she said, grabbing him more fully through the denim. Daryl groaned in the back of his throat. Mustering up all of the self-control he could find, he reached down and caught her hands once again.   
“Carol. Yer drunk,” he said, pulling lightly and helping her to her feet. Her face fell when she looked at him. She very suddenly pulled away, nearly falling in the process, before speaking.   
“You don’t want me. Shit I’m - I’m such an idiot,” she murmured, attempting to walk away and to the stairs again. Daryl reached out for a third time and steadied her as she wobbled in place.   
“Hey, hey it ain’t like that. It’s not- Carol would’ya look at me,” he waited for her to turn around and the tears he saw swimming in her eyes felt like a punch in the gut. “Jesus woman it ain’t like that at all. I just ain’t gonna take advantage of ya,” he said firmly. “Corse I want ya. Shit I’ve - I’ve wanted ya since ...” he cut himself off with a shake of his head. Carol stepped towards him again, wiping away at the tear that had broken free and run down her face. She moved as if she was about to speak when her eyes suddenly got wide. Daryl was confused for a second but then Carol was pushing past him and back through to the bathroom, with surprising accuracy, only just reaching the toilet in time before she vomited. 

Daryl sat and rubbed soothing circles over Carol’s back as she puked up the wine she had been enjoying so much earlier. When she was done Daryl reached for the toothbrush he had stuck in the pot for her (the whole family had one, meaning there were almost 30 toothbrushes spread out in pots along the window ledge) and allowed her to brush her teeth as he went to make sure her room was set up for her. He was also glad for the distanced as it gave his traitorous body the opportunity to calm back down again. She didn’t even protest when Daryl gave her some clothes to change into and tucked her into the bed. She murmured the whole time about how stupid she was and how she was so sorry. By the time she was wrapped up in the covers, a bowl on the bedside table just in case, Daryl had to cut off her ramblings.   
“Hey. I wasn’t lying earlier. You’re - you - shit woman, I ain’t good at this. Look, I like ya Carol. Like, a lot actually. But yer drunk an’ I want you to be sure,” he said. His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke again. “I don’t want ya to regret it,” she regarded him carefully for a moment before she reached out and placed her hand over his.   
“Daryl I am sure,” she said softly. He glanced over at her, bringing his free hand up to his mouth and chewing at his thumbnail.   
“Well, if ya feel the same in the morning ... ya know where ta find me,” with that he stood and made to leave. He paused and turned back at the last moment and before he could overthink the action he leaned down and kissed her on her cheek.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

The following morning, Daryl woke with a small yawn. Glancing at the clock beside his bed he saw that it was just past 9 AM. With another yawn and a stretch, Daryl pulled himself out of the bed, slipping into a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a loose top. He made his way out of the bedroom and padded down the stairs. The voices of Kai, Sophia and Henry greeted him as they chatted quietly while they sat at the kitchen counter, eating bowls of cereal. 

Daryl joined the kids at the counter after he had made himself a coffee and as he did so he noticed the bag of laundry by the washing machine. Carol had brought it yesterday to do while she was here as the washing machine in the apartment at The Hilltop had been there since they had bought the place and didn’t work very well. They had never had any reason to replace it until now but the bag of laundry reminded Daryl that when everything had happened with Ed, Carol had been going to get Henry and Sophia some new clothes. Of course, she had never got there and having been so busy in the meantime, it was still yet to happen. He turned to the teens in front of him.   
“Ya fancy a shopping trip today?” the three of them nodded excitedly and Daryl sent them off to get ready while he wrote a note out to Carol. It would be nice for the kids to get out of the house. He also figured it would give Carol the time to decide whether she ever wanted to look at him again or not after last night. The thought that she had truly just been drunk and hadn’t actually wanted Daryl had been eating away at him all night and considering he had all but professed his love for her right then and there, he wouldn’t blame her if that was the choice she made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got another lil baby UwU (seriously this family is huge. They might as well knock down the walls between Rick and Daryl’s houses and call it a day) and we got some more Carol / Daryl feels. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter as always <3 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	11. Centre of Attention, In a Good Way

This certainly wasn’t the first morning that Carol had woken up in bed with a dull throbbing in her head and feeling like the room was spinning. Hell it wasn’t even the first time she had woken up in this exact bed feeling like that. But it was the first time that the feeling was caused by something other than having been smacked around by Ed the night before. She sat up slowly in the bed but had to pause before she could stand up as a wave of nausea passed over her. She breathed deeply a couple of times and then stood, making her way through to the bathroom and cleaning herself up. 

By the time she wandered down the stairs, the throbbing had subsided down to a dull ache and, having brushed her teeth and chugged down a glass of cold water, she was feeling slightly more human again. She noticed as she reached the kitchen that the house was silent but before she had the chance to panic over the whereabouts of her children she spotted a note propped up against a bottle of ketchup on the kitchen counter. She walked over to it, reading as she set about making herself a coffee.   
‘Morning Carol. There’s some painkillers in the cupboard above the coffee maker if you need some. I’ve taken the kids out shopping, should be back around midday. Daryl’ 

Carol folded the note back up as she sat at the counter. The memories of what had happened last night were floating around her head and she couldn’t help but be embarrassed about the way she had acted. Her husband, or rather ex-husband, had barely been out of her life a week before she had practically thrown herself at Daryl. Truthfully, Carol knew that she hadn’t been in love with Ed for many years. She wasn’t even sure she ever actually had been. But that didn’t make her feel any less shitty about trying it on with Daryl. And he had rejected her. She remembered the way he had explained that it was because she was drunk, not because he didn’t want her, but there was a part of Carol, a part that was built from years of being told that she was ugly, not good enough, disgusting, that believed that he simply didn’t want her in that way. Why the hell would he? 

Still one thing he had said kept drifting through her mind, getting louder in her brain every time she paid attention to it. “If ya feel the same in the morning... ya know where ta find me”. Despite the embarrassment and the voices putting her down, Carol did feel the same. And if he didn’t? Well, she would cross that bridge if and when she got to it.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Daryl followed as the three teens walked excitedly around the clothes store, picking up things they liked and asking for Daryl’s approval before throwing it in the basket he was carrying. Both Sophia and Henry had already picked a few t shirts, some jeans and a hoodie each. Daryl watched as Kai walked over to one of the racks and picked up a black Adidas sweatshirt, holding it up to Henry.   
“I’ve got one just like this! You should get it,” he said, throwing it over to Henry who checked it was in the right size before holding it up to Daryl, a questioning look on his face.   
“Ya like it?” He asked the boy. Henry nodded enthusiastically, a wide smile on his face. Daryl nodded and took it from the boy, adding it to the basket. He figured they could always put some things back at the end if there was too much. Besides he didn’t mind spending the money, especially if it was going to bring that look to their faces. 

They went down a few more rows of clothes, both of them picking out a few more bits and Sophia picking up some underwear and adding it to the basket. Daryl was glad that she seemed to know enough about that area to pick out things for herself. He had taken Enid and Lydia shopping a few times but the underwear department always fell to their moms or Andrea, Maggie or Michonne. He checked to make sure that they had a good variety of different clothes before leading the group over to the changing rooms. Sophia and Henry headed in with each of their piles of clothes and Daryl and Kai sat down against one of the walls as they waited. 

“You not wanna get nothin’?” Daryl asked as Kai pulled out his phone, probably texting Enid. Kai looked up at him.   
“Nah. This is about them.” He replied.   
“I know. But if there’s somethin’ ya want, you can still get it,” Daryl insisted. He knew that Sophia and Henry needed clothes but he didn’t want his son to feel like he was being left out or replaced by them.   
“Dad. I’ve got loads of clothes. ‘Sides it’s nice for Henry and Sophia to be the centre of attention for once.” He then hastily added “In a good way, ya know?” Daryl nodded at him and then playfully ruffled his son’s hair as the boy turned back to his phone. 

Henry and Sophia came out at intervals for approval of the clothes and Daryl then took the haul of clothes to the counter to pay. He tucked the receipt into the bag and decided that he absolutely would not be allowing Carol to see how much he had spent under any circumstances. And they weren’t even done yet. They made their way over to the shoe shop next and all three teen’s faces lit up at the shelves full of branded sneakers. Daryl told them to go and choose one pair that they liked and they had gone to look around before he’d even finished speaking.

For Daryl, it felt like they spent longer in this shop than they had in the clothes shop and they were only in this one for two pairs of sneakers. He followed the teens around, mostly going through his emails and sorting a few things from The Hilltop, as they picked up shoe after shoe, evidently unable to decide which ones they liked best. Daryl looked up at one point to see Kai holding one of the display shoes. Kai had, as of yet, been focused on finding things that Henry and Sophia might like but he didn’t turn to either of the other two like Daryl had expected and instead continued to inspect them himself. He looked at them for a moment longer before putting it back on the shelf and returning his attention to the two blonde teens looking through the labyrinth of shoes around them. Daryl walked up to the shoes Kai had been inspecting. They were a pair of white Nike trainers, the label said Air Max 95s whatever that meant, and he snapped a quick picture of the shoes before turning his attention back to the kids who had finally settled on the shoes they wanted.

The group joined the line to pay for the sneakers and the teens were talking amongst themselves. Daryl had been absorbed in something on his phone screen and it had taken him a moment to realise that, although Henry and Sophia were still chatting, Kai had fallen silent. When he did notice this, he also noticed that the boy was now standing right next to him. Daryl looked at him in confusion for a moment and Kai caught his eye.   
“Dad...” he whispered and minutely jerked his in the opposite direction Daryl was facing. Daryl turned and when he saw what his son was looking at, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. At the other side of the shop was a blonde woman, a tall man stood beside her, a possessive hand on her waist. The woman was pushing a stroller with a child in that looked to be around 4 and another child walked along the side that appeared to be around 9 or 10. Daryl turned back to his son, a look in his eyes that could have been described as apologetic. He handed him $20 out of his wallet before speaking.   
“Go over to McDonalds an’ get you all somethin’ to eat. I’ll be over when I’ve paid,” Kai nodded at him, glanced back over to the family at the other end of the shop, and then left with Henry and Sophia in tow. 

Ten minutes later, Daryl joined the kids in McDonalds and sat down to eat the food Kai had ordered for him while he was paying. Despite the conversation that was now flowing between the three teens again, Daryl could see the tension that remained in his sons face and the way he appeared to be subconsciously rubbing at his rib cage. Daryl shook his head, willing the frustration that was ebbing away at him to subside. It was over. No need to ruin the whole day because of it. He brought all three teens a McFlurry and agreed to let them have a look in one of the video game stores before they headed home again.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Carol was asleep on the couch when Daryl and the kids arrived home. She woke gently as the volume in the house picked up and Sophia and Henry came right over to her.   
“Mama look! We got some new clothes and stuff. Kai even said that Enid has one like this that she wears to school!” Sophia said, holding up a jacket to show her mom. Carol looked up, stunned at the amount of clothes in the bags. She looked at Daryl and he just gave a her a little shrug from his spot in the door way, chewing on his thumbnail. They continued to show Carol their new clothes and shoes and once they were done they rushed off to the garden where Kai could now be heard chatting with Carl. 

“Daryl...” She said still gawking at the abundance of things in front of her. It looked like a lot but truthfully even all together like that it wouldn’t even have been half of the amount of clothes you might expect to find in a 15 and 14 year olds closet.   
“It’s nothin’. They needed clothes. Pro’lly gonna need to go again at some point but it should be enough for now,” Daryl said. Carol had stepped towards him and he had walked fully into the room.   
“It’s not nothing Daryl. This is - there’s more clothes here than the three of us have ever owned their entire lives. Its - it’s not nothing,” Daryl shrugged again. He ducked his head down and then asked.   
“D’ya like ‘em?” Carol pulled a ‘well duh’ face at Daryl before nodding, feeling tears well up in her eyes.   
“Ya know you’ve done more for my kids today than their own daddy ever did his whole life,” she said, voice barely above a whisper. Daryl ducked his head down again.   
“Nothin’ Rick or Shane wouldn’t have done,”   
“I know,” she pulled one of his hands into hers “you’re every bit as good as them. Every bit,” Daryl flinched ever so slightly when she leaned towards him but his brain quickly caught on to what was happening. He leaned his head down to meet her and very gently and slowly, as though she was afraid he might spook like a fragile deer, their lips met. 

Their lips had barely brushed the first time and Carol leaned in a little more, pressing their lips together for a few seconds. The short kiss had felt like burst of electricity between the pair and Carol pulled her head back to look into Daryl’s eyes once again.   
“Still feel the same...” she whispered. His brain tried to scramble for a response, something profound, something eloquent, just words of any kind but he came up blank. Instead he just pulled Carol towards him again and pressed their lips back together in a longer, more passionate kiss. There was hints of tongue and a sprinkle of teeth and it was sloppy and uncoordinated and absolutely perfect. Just like her. And as if his brain had finally caught up, Daryl pulled away this time to look into Carol’s ocean blue eyes and spoke just two words to her.   
“Absolutely perfect,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwwwwwwwww the feels. 
> 
> ALSO - there is a high chance that the next chapter will finally reveal who Kai’s mom is   
> *insert cheering here*  
> So everyone get in your final guesses!   
> (If anyone guesses it correctly I’ll give them a lil shoutout in the notes XD) 
> 
> Kudos and comments make the world go round y’all, let me know what you thought 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	12. Everyone’s Got Scars

Daryl Dixon didn’t really believe in luck. He believed that every thing happened for a reason. But if he were the kind of person that believed in luck then he would definitely agree that it was just his luck when the first kiss he had shared with Carol was untimely cut short. The sound of Daryl’s phone ringing in his back pocket had startled the pair away from each other and Carol brought her hand up to her chest as the brief moment of fright washed over her. Daryl glanced at her apologetically before pulling his phone out of his pocket and answering when he saw it was Merle. 

The sound of commotion greeted Daryl immediately as he picked up.   
“Hey- don’t fuckin’ make me...” the phone was pulled away for a moment as Merle continued yelling at someone before he brought the phone back to his face “them pricks came back again. Stated kicking off,” Merle said into the phone. Although it was evident there was commotion going on around him Daryl could practically feel the grin spread across his brothers face through the phone and he shook his head before replying.   
“Alright. I’m on my way,”

He turned back to Carol and she was eyeing him with concern on her face.   
“Everything ok?”   
“Yeah. Uh well no. Just some people startin’ a fight is all. Nothin’ to worry ‘bout. But I gotta...” she nodded at him.   
“Of course, go,” she said. He continued to look at her for a moment.   
“I’m sorry. But we can, ya know, pick that up again when I’m back?” He said before immediately blushing a dark shade of red and ducking his head down as she giggled.   
“I’d love that,” he smiled a little, still blushing and spoke again.   
“You mind keepin’ an eye on everythin’ here? I shouldn’t be gone too long,” she nodded at him again.   
“Of course,” and without thinking she leant up and planted a quick kiss on his lips. After taking a second to blush even deeper at the kiss Daryl turned and rushed out the door.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Kai wandered out into the yard, attempting to carry four cans of soda on his own despite one of his arms still being in the sling. He had just about managed to balance them right and he was able to place them down onto one of the outside tables. Carl and Henry jumped out of the pool where they had been throwing a football to one another and came to collect one of the cans. Henry had a black t shirt on as well as his swimming trunks where both Carl and Kai were shirtless on the warm afternoon. Neither of the other two boys chose to mention it however and as soon as they had sipped their drinks, Carl and Henry were back in the pool. Kai glanced around the yard and noticed Sophia was sat on the edge of the pool, her feet dipped slightly into the water. He picked up his own can of Orange Fanta as well as the one he had brought out for Sophia and walked over to join her. 

He sat himself onto the ground beside her, his own feet dipping into the pool and handed her the can. She took it with a small nod of thanks but remained quiet. She was picking at a small leaf that had drifted over from one of the trees and Kai observed her for a second.   
“What’s up?” He asked her after a moment.   
“Nothin’” she replied. Kai playfully bumped his good shoulder against hers, something the three of them had been doing a lot recently, but when she still didn’t look up or smile or anything Kai frowned.   
“What’s wrong Soph?” This time she did look up at him. She looked away again after a moment and went back to scrutinising the leaf as she spoke.   
“You guys, you know you and your friends and your family, you don’t - you don’t think we’re weird,” she said. She hadn’t phrased it as a question and Kai couldn’t help the slight look of confusion that broke across his features.  
“Is that a ... bad thing?”   
“No! No it’s - We don’t exactly fit in around here. All the kids at school have got these - these perfect, normal families and then there’s me and Henry. But you guys never even looked twice at us. And I’ve got these scars on my shoulders but none of you ever asked...” she trailed off, still picking away at the leaf.   
“Ya know something my dad always says is ... Family are who you want them to be. I’m not related to Uncle Glenn or Aunt Maggie. Not related to Rick or Carl or any of them but they’re my family. And now you and Henry and your mom. You guys are family too now,” Sophia had finally given up with the leaf and turned towards Kai. He gave her a small smile before adding “Besides. Everyone’s got scars. Don’t always have to be able to see ‘em neither,” 

“You’ve got scars too?” She asked, voice quiet. Kai lifted his arm a little in response, revealing a thin white line across his right rib cage. The scar was about 4 inches in length but unless you were looking for it then it was easy enough to miss.   
“How’d you get it?” Sophia asked. She threw a hand over her mouth the second the words were out “sorry. You-you don’t have to answer,”   
“It’s ok. I was about 5 when it happened. It was the last day I ever went to see my mom,” he paused for a moment. It occurred to him that he had only ever told this story once before, to Carl and Enid. His dad knew as well and he assumed the rest of the family did too but he had only ever had to actually tell the story once. It wasn’t something he liked to think about if he was being honest but he thought that it might make Sophia feel a little less like an outsider. He took a deep breath before continuing. “My mom was dating this guy, they’re married now. But he’s an asshole. An’ he also didn’t really like the fact my mom already had a kid. Anyway, he would always yell at me whenever I went to see her and one time he ... hit me. With a - a belt. Well he tried to anyway. I kinda tried to run away and it made the sharp metal bit get me instead,” Kai huffed out a breath after he had finished telling the story. Maybe it felt worse because he had seen them all today. Sophia looked at him with a quiet look of understanding.   
“What had you done?” She asked and Kai understood the meaning of the question.  
“I spilled some juice on the floor.” He gave her a final glance and then stood. He spoke once more before turning to leave.   
“You know something else? Normal’s boring,”   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Carol had pottered about in the kitchen after Daryl had left and decided she would make some cookies. It had been years since she had done it but it was something she had loved to do immensely back in the day. She had found everything she needed relatively quickly, thankful that Daryl kept his cupboards somewhat organised, and over the next 30 minutes she felt her mind and body relax as she lost herself in the process. The smell of chocolate chip cookies being baked had attracted the four teens from outside and they were barely cooled by the time they were reaching over to taste them. 

“Mmm. These are good mom!” Henry said enthusiastically. Sophia nodded in agreement.   
“They are mama,” Carol felt a small flush spread over her cheeks at the compliments.   
“Thanks Carol. That was delicious,” Carl added and Kai gave her a charming smile, one that made him look even more like his dad, and then the four teens rushed off back outside. She watched them from the doorway and couldn’t help but laugh as they laughed and splashed around. She shook her head with a slight roll of her eyes at the obvious flirting that was going on between Carl and Sophia, but she was mostly just glad that both her children were enjoying themselves. 

It occurred to Carol as she walked about the house that the home was covered in photos. The living room and hallways particularly had framed photographs covering much of the wall space and she couldn’t help but be drawn towards them. She loved photos, to just have all of the best moments in life frozen in time, and she was in awe at the quantity Daryl had up on the walls. It made her small photo album pale in comparison. 

One of the first pictures she stopped to properly inspect was taken outside at a place she recognised to be The Hilltop, although it had a different name and looked a little different now. It had a much younger looking Daryl, who couldn’t have been older than 21, with Glenn in the middle, Glenn appeared not to have aged at all over the last 19 years, and Merle on the outside. The three of them held a piece of paper between them and had wide smiles stretched across their faces. Carol assumed this was the day they had bought the restaurant. 

The next photo along in the living room was more recent. She recognised that it had been taken here, in the back yard, and showed Kai sitting on one of the yard chairs, a small baby in his arms. Carol assumed the baby was the same one that had been in the house the first night she came here but she wasn’t entirely sure. 

There was a photo of Carl, Kai and Enid on their first day of school. A photo of Rick smiling at the camera with Daryl poking his tongue out towards the other man’s face. There was a photo of Andrea with one of the boys, Carol couldn’t tell if it was Kai or Carl as they looked so similar when they were younger, on her shoulders. There was even a photo of what looked to be an attempt at a full family photo where most of the kids are looking the wrong way and more than one person had their eyes closed. Carol giggled a little at the thought of trying to organise this whole family together for a photo. 

She moved across to another picture and an immediate blush spread across her face. It was a photo of Daryl, Rick and Shane, all wearing nothing but underwear, with multicoloured wigs on their heads. They also appeared to be wearing some kind of makeup and Carol assumed they were at a party, unless there was some kind of hobby she was yet to learn about. The three of them were all posing and pulling funny faces at the camera but Carol couldn’t help the way her eyes kept drifting to Daryl’s shirtless torso. He had something that looked like paint splashed across his toned stomach and she also noticed a few tattoos on his chest.  
“I always hated that photo. Michonne made me put it up,” Carol squealed at the sudden voice behind her, her arm flying up to her chest in panic. She saw Daryl stood a few feet behind her attempting to hide the grin that had formed on his face. She had been so caught up in staring at his ridiculously toned body that she hadn’t heard him come in through the door. 

“We like takin’ pictures. Makin’ memories ya know?” He said. She nodded at him as her heart rate returned to normal. She watched as he rummaged through one of the bookshelves and pulled out a massive leather-bound folder. “Here, have a look,” he said as he handed her the folder and sat down beside her on the couch.   
“I’ve got one a bit like this. Smaller, less photos,” she said to him with a smile. She flicked it open to the first page. The first photo was of Daryl and Merle, both with a beer in their hands, sat around a table with two other guys that Carol didn’t recognise. Daryl pointed to one of them “that’s Marcus. He went to school with Merle. And that guy, that’s Joey. He lived jus’ down the road a ways,” The man Daryl had said to be Joey appeared to have something balanced on his head and everyone else in the photo was laughing. Carol couldn’t help her own laugh bubbling up.   
“What’s that on his head?” She asked with a giggle.   
“I don’t remember. It might o’ been a possum or somethin’” 

She flicked to the next one. It was a photo of Rick in a press-up position with a large black and tan dog on his back. Carol made a soft “awww” sound as Daryl explained that the Alsatian type dog was Rick’s old dog named Rambo. The next photo along had yet another animal in it. It was of Carl’s younger sister Judith holding up the white and black cat from The Hilltop.   
“Is that Negan?” She asked with a smile, she had grown very fond of the cat since she had been living at the restaurant.   
“Yeh.” Daryl replied “that was the day we told her we were gonna keep ‘im,” 

Carol continued to flick through the album. A photo of Daryl and Kai at the beach. Merle and Daryl riding motorcycles. Photos from Tara and Denise’s wedding. Photos from Merle and Andrea’s wedding. Even more photos from Glenn and Maggie’s wedding. A photo that Carol thought had been of Kai at first but it turned out it was actually of a 14 year old Daryl. There were photos of people dancing on the bar at The Hilltop, a photo of Tara and Denise on the day they adopted Enid and Lydia, and even a photo of Daryl stood in the pool with a young Kai sat on one shoulder and Carl sat on the other. Carol’s cheeks were starting to ache a little from how much she had been smiling. 

As she turned to the next page she didn’t notice the way Daryl shifted in his seat. This page had just one photo on it. It was a picture of Daryl with his arm around the shoulder of a shorter blonde woman. The woman was holding a small baby that looked to be barely a year old. Rick was stood on Daryl’s right and on the left hand side of the woman stood another man that Carol didn’t recognise.   
“Who are they?” Carol asked absently as she observed the photo. Daryl cleared his throat before answering.   
“That’s Jessie. She’s Kai’s mom,” Carol’s head whipped up at the words and she was about to blurt out an apology for being so nosy when Daryl continued. He pointed to the man. “And that’s the prick she was cheatin’ on me with,” he said quieter. Carol could see the tension in his shoulders and she put her hand out and touched him lightly on the thigh.   
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked,” she whispered. Daryl shook his head.   
“Don’t be sorry. It happened. ‘Sides I wanted ya to see these pictures. It’s not like I didn’t know it was in there,” he paused for a moment before continuing. “It’s the only picture we’ve got of his mom. She left about a month after this was taken. Then I found out she had been sleeping with him since Kai was a few weeks old. Kai only ever went to see them a few times when he was a lil’ older, around 4 or 5, but this guy’s a prick. And I told her she had to chose. Kai or him,” he paused again feeling the irritation rising in him. “She made her choice,” Carol rubbed a soothing circle on his thigh.   
“I’m sorry,” she whispered. He just shook his head again. He closed the folder and placed it on one of the tables. When he returned to the couch he pulled her to him gently and rested his head on her shoulder. 

They remained this way for a moment before Daryl muttered “You smell good. Like cookies,” into her neck. Carol hummed a little before saying “that’s because I made cookies,” as she absently ran her fingers through his hair. “Is everything ok at The Hilltop?”   
“Mmm. Just some pricks. All sorted now,”   
“Good.” There was another moment of silence before a small grin took over Carol’s features and she spoke to him once again. “Think you wanna pick up where we left of now Pookie?” Daryl blushed at her a little before leaning up and catching her lips in a kiss. 

Daryl Dixon didn’t really believe in luck. But it was just his luck when the four teens chose that moment to barge into the living room and hassle them for ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is ! The big reveal! Congrats Valleygirl for guessing correctly. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, let me know what you thought! 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	13. A Stick in the Ground

Every brush of their lips felt like static running up and down Daryl’s spine. Every touch of their hips pulled a small moan from Carol’s chest. Every fleeting moment of eye contact before they went in for another kiss was more intense than any feeling either of them had experienced before. It was perfect in every possible sense of the word and there was a near constant thrum of arousal flowing through Daryl’s veins. 

Their current position, with Carol laying across the couch and Daryl situated between her spread legs, was making it increasingly difficult for Daryl to hide the growing erection that he was doing his level best not to thrust against her with every movement of their hips. Carol’s hands travelled lightly up and down Daryl’s clothed back and on one of her runs down she reached further to his hips. He couldn’t contain the groan that tore from him when she pulled lightly at him, causing him to pull his hips flush with her core. 

There was no doubt that Carol would be able to feel him in this position. A small gasp escaped from her lips as she felt the unmistakeable hardness against her centre. It wasn’t a surprise to her that he would be turned on. She too couldn’t even remember a time where she had wanted something so much. Sex had never been about her pleasure. Even before Ed, the few men she had ever slept with had never made her feel this way, let alone just from kissing and a few wandering hands. Carol knew that she was becoming damp in her underwear and the thought that it was Daryl doing this to her turned her on even more, another small moan breaking free. 

It almost seemed that Daryl was unsure where to put his hands. He was running them up and down her sides, caressing gently at her neck, stroking his fingers through her growing hair, even dipping them all the way down to her thighs on occasion. At the sound of her moans Daryl’s hips bucked forward of their own accord and the spark of friction it created between them was almost too much for Daryl.   
“Fuck,” he muttered as he moved his mouth away from her lips, beginning to kiss lightly along her jaw.

When he reached her neck, he inhaled deeply, revelling in the sweet scent of her perfume. He spent a moment kissing there, trying to figure out the smell. Raspberry? No, no it wasn’t raspberry. It was strawberry. He hummed in the back of his throat and set about sucking and kissing lightly at the pale flesh of her neck and along her collarbone. She gasped when he reached a spot he assumed was particularly sensitive and then she did something that made his heavy cock throb in his jeans.  
“Daryl,” she breathed out. The sound of his name tumbling from her lips in that way lit something inside of Daryl and he knew that if they didn’t stop now then they wouldn’t. 

He inhaled a deep, shaky breath, one that was laced with traces of her perfume, and placed one last kiss to her lips before sitting up. Carol opened her eyes, she wasn’t quite sure when she had shut them, and looked at him in confusion. She watched as he scrubbed a hand across his face for a second and a small feeling of dread began to bubble up in her stomach. Thoughts began travelling around her mind at a mile a minute. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want her. She shouldn’t have been so forward. He probably thought she was some sort of slut.

Daryl turned his face back to hers and almost immediately it was like he could hear every thought in her mind. He stumbled for something to say, to explain but his own brain appeared just as scrambled, only his was due to the blood that was flowing to his crotch rather than his brain.   
“No, no Carol this ain’t - I’m not...” he struggled to find the words and so, before she could work herself into a panic, he leant back down and captured her lips once again. The action appeared to calm her enough that when he pulled away again she didn’t look as though she was going to flee any second. 

“Everything ok?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper.   
“God yes. Everythin’s - Carol you’re perfect. I just ...” he took another deep breath and steeled himself before continuing. “I wanna do this right. We ain’t known each other long. An’ if we’re gonna do this then I wanna do it proper,” Carol continued to look at him, blinking a little as her brain tried to catch up. He took one of her hands in his and guided her until she was sat upright next to him. He continued to hold her hand as he brought his eyes up to meet hers.   
“Carol. I wanna - I mean uhh - shit,” She couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled in her as he stuttered over himself. “Jesus woman. What I’m tryna say is ... do you wanna go on a date?” He then hastily added “with me?” 

Her mouth fell open very slightly and when she realised she quickly snapped it shut again. She couldn’t quite believe that the handsome, kind, funny, gorgeous man sat in front of her was asking her on a date. She couldn’t believe that he would want anything more from her than just sex. She couldn’t really believe he would even want that. She couldn’t quite allow herself to believe that maybe he wanted her to be a part of his family as much as she wanted him to be a part of hers. 

She realised she was still yet to say anything when Daryl ducked his head down and chewed at his thumb nervously.   
“This is the past where yer meant to say somethin’” he muttered. She didn’t think she had ever seen him look so nervous. A smile broke out across her face and she couldn’t help the way she laughed just a little.   
“Yes.” His head snapped up and their eyes met as she spoke the single word.   
“Really?”   
“Yes. Daryl Dixon I would love to go on a date,” she then made a dramatic pause before adding “with you,” he blushed a little at the teasing and pushed her shoulder gently, muttering “stop it,”. He thought for a few moments. “How does Thursday night sound?” She smiled at him once again.   
“It sounds perfect,”   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Carol had left with Sophia and Henry in tow at around 9 pm. Carol had work at The Hilltop tomorrow and Daryl was supposed to be going with Glenn to look at an old café that had just gone up for sale. Carl had also gone back next door and it left the house in the unusual state of quiet that Daryl tried to avoid. He had never liked silence, never liked the way it left him with just his own thoughts. He was thankful for his son or he was sure nights like these would overwhelm him. 

A strange feeling had settled in Daryl’s stomach as the quietness, apart from Kai putting some things away in the games room, echoed through the house. For whatever reason, Daryl wasn’t quite sure, he reached for his phone and decided to ring Merle. It rung a few times before a voice answered.   
“Hello?” Daryl recognised that the voice belonged to his oldest niece.   
“Hey Malia. Yer daddy there?”  
“Uhh yeh,” there was some rustling as the phone was pulled away from the girls face. He stood and walked through to the kitchen, grabbing his cigarettes and then going into the back yard. He listened as the girl shouted “daaaaad! Uncle Daryl’s on the phone!” 

There was a few more moments of rustling before the gruff voice of his brother broke through from the other end of the line.   
“What’s goin’ on baby brother?” Daryl heard Merle’s own back door close and the sound of chaos from inside his house grow a little quieter.   
“Nothin’ interestin’” he paused as he thought how Merle would actually find the news of Daryl’s upcoming date highly interesting. But that was something he wanted to keep to himself a little longer. “Thought I’d check in on ya. How’s things?”   
“Same as usual in this house brother. Kids are runnin’ a riot. If I so much as breath the wrong way once more Andrea’s gonna boot me out. Ya know how it is,” Merle chuckled a little as he spoke. Daryl laughed with him. With three young kids running around and a baby, Daryl couldn’t really blame Andrea for being stressed. Besides they both knew the threat was empty. Andrea and Merle were more into each other than a couple of teens on prom night. “What about you Darlene? How are things in the crazy house?” Merle asked.   
“Quiet. Just me and Kai here at the moment,” Daryl didn’t need to explain any further. Merle was like Daryl in that too much quiet unnerved him. It also made sense to him now why Daryl had rung him.   
“Mmm. You’re more than welcome ta come and babysit for me if ya want,” he said with a laugh.   
“Ya know what I’ll pass on that one tonight,” Daryl replied. There was a few seconds of silence before the sound of a window opening echoed on Merle’s end of the line.   
“Merle Dixon I swear to God if you don’t get your ass in here and put your daughter to bed I’m gonna ...” the rest was cut out as Merle spoke back into the phone.   
“Well baby brother, duty calls,” the two then said goodbye and the line went dead. 

Daryl let out a small sigh before stubbing out the last of his cigarette and heading back inside. Kai was sat on the couch when he re-entered the living room and he slumped down onto the seat next to him. He lost himself for a moment in the show on the TV and didn’t notice the way his son was eyeing him out of the corner of his eye, a smirk on his face. After a few minutes he turned to Daryl.   
“So...” he started. Daryl looked over to him. “Where are you gonna take Carol on your date?” Daryl choked on his own breath and Kai couldn’t help but laugh at the reaction.   
“I - uhhh - how did yo-“   
“I came in to get a drink. Heard you guys talking,” he then murmured under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like “thank god that’s all I heard,” Daryl continued to look at his son for a moment, trying to figure out what the expression on his face meant. He didn’t seem annoyed.   
“I was gonna tell ya...”   
“I know,”   
“Are ya... mad?” Kai shook his head.   
“She’s nice. And she makes cookies. Besides Sophia and Henry are cool. I figured if you’re gonna date their mom then it means I get to hang out with them more. And Carl’s gonna love it. He’s got the biggest crush in Soph,” Kai said with a laugh. Daryl let out a small sigh of relief.   
“I’m not sure yet. Where I’m gonna take her I mean,” Kai nodded to his dad.   
“You’ll figure it out,” and with that he stood, waving a goodnight and headed upstairs.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

He reached the edge of the tree line and could see this slight incline of the grassy hill in front of him. Nothing but the howling of the wind could be heard as the group of five hurried forward. There was tension pulsing through the air around them as they went. Michonne was beside him, her air of strength faltering with each step. Kai was with him too along with Lydia and Carol. The group approached the hill and the sense of urgency that had been simmering before now boiled over as they ran to to the top. 

And thats when the world as they knew it fell apart. Blood splatters littered the previously green grass and all of their heads followed until they reached the cause. A blood-curdling scream shattered the silence and Lydia dropped to her knees. Daryl looked at the sticks planted in the ground in front of him. 10 of them all in a line and it was taking his brain too long to catch up. There was something on each of the sticks and his feet carried him closer despite his brain telling him to stay put. 

More cries had filled the air as the objects on the spikes came into focus. Heads. On the end of each of the pikes was a head, unmoving and dripping blood into pools on the grass below. When he reached the first, he was unable initially unable to make out who it was. His heart dropped through his body like a stone. Denise. It was Denise on the pike.

Against his will and with his heart rate racing in his ears he looked to the next one.

Shane. 

Glenn. 

Andrea. 

Tears began to prick at his eyes. 

Carl. 

A wave of nausea built inside him. 

Rick. 

A sob broke free from his lips. 

Merle. 

Another piercing scream from Lydia and Michonne dropped to her knees. 

Tara. 

Kai’s broken voice echoing across the field. 

Enid. 

His feet carried him across to Carol and his arms wrapped around her as she screamed against him. This can’t be real. This isn’t happening. 

Henry. 

His ears rang and his face grew wet and he shook violently as he held Carol. He felt hands on his shoulders. Kai was holding him, crying against him. Screaming against him. “Dad!” Daryl couldn’t do it. He hadn’t done it. He hadn’t protected his family. All of these people. People he cared about. People he loved. “Dad!” His sons voice grew louder and Daryl couldn’t take the way it sounded so broken, so lost. This was his family too. His best friend. His girlfriend. His brother. “Dad!” 

Daryl jolted awake, sweat streaming down his face and his hands clenched tightly. “Dad! Wake up!” His eyes shot up and he managed to make out his sons blue eyes staring at him in the dark, his hands gently gripping his shoulders. Daryl fumbled for the lamp beside his bed and flicked it on, chest heaving with the effort of drawing in breaths as quickly as he was. 

Kai reached for his hands and gently brought them up so they were on the back of Daryl’s head, opening his chest and allowing him to breath more easily. The haze of the dream was yet to fully subside for Daryl and he allowed himself to be manoeuvred with little resistance. Kai’s voice broke through once again.   
“Dad. You gotta breath with me. Look. Breath with me. In,” he watched his son take a deep breath in and instinctively copied. “Out,” he released the shaky breath. 

After a few moments the tremors began to stop and his breathing became more even. The sweat on his skin had now cooled and it sent a small chill across him. Kai was now sat beside him on the bed, observing, making sure his dad was back with him once again. It wasn’t the first nightmare he had woken his dad from and it had been Daryl that had showed Kai how to help with a panic attack when Kai used to get them more frequently. 

If Daryl had enough energy in his body he may have been embarrassed that his nearly 16 year old son had to witness him in this state but he felt so drained. Everything had felt so real. It was a few more moments later when Kai stood from the bed and spoke again.   
“I’m gonna go and turn the shower on for you,” Daryl looked up at him and nodded his head a little. He attempted to speak but his voice was too gravelly. He swallowed a few times and tried again.   
“Thank you,” it was quiet and scratchy, he had probably been shouting in his sleep, and Kai nodded at him with a reassuring smile before disappearing to the bathroom. 

It had been a while since Daryl’d had a nightmare like that. One that felt so real. One that scared him so much. He forced himself to take a few more deep breaths. Dreams can’t hurt us. They’re all here. It was just a dream. He told himself on repeat. 

After his shower, and after reassuring his son that he was fine and it was just a bad nightmare, Daryl slipped back into his bed. He forced himself to think about something else. Something over than the blood and the screaming and the heads. Something nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our two sweethearts are going on a date UwU 
> 
> Also sorry if the pikes got any of you worried for a minute there XD 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are magical. Let me know what you thought 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	14. Train Station Café

In spite of the fact that it was approaching October, the midday temperatures were still quite high and Daryl and Glenn were encased in the warmth as they stepped back out of the small café. The man that had been showing them around and dealing with the transactions, Eric, had just left, taking the paperwork back to his office to finalise it. 

The place was only small, with enough room for a maximum of 8 six-seat tables in the main dining area, but, being situated only a few hundred yards from a railway station, it was a prime location, even just for take away orders. According to Eric, the café had previously been the ticket station but, when the whole train station was remodelled in 1997, a couple snatched it up and turned it into a café. They had been forced to sell it when one of the owners had fallen ill just over a year ago and it had been unused ever since. 

After an hour or so of talking and negotiating, and a quick phone call to Merle, Daryl and Glenn managed to get the salesman to agree to a price of 100k. They doubted that it would take long to get the small building’s few issues fixed up and a small-scale remodelling done and then they would have it back open for business. 

Both men had smiles plastered across their features as they stood outside of their new project. Glenn spoke first as Daryl pulled out a cigarette and lit it.   
“With a place this small we probably won’t even need to hire anyone to help us with the renovations,” he commented. Daryl hummed an agreement.   
“An’ Merle can take a look at the leak in the kitchen. Then all we need is a new name,” Daryl added with a chuckle.   
“What you don’t like ‘train station café’? I think it’s a great name,” Glenn said, glancing up at the sign above the entrance. Clearly the previous owners had lacked some sense of originality. Daryl shoved gently at his shoulder and the pair began to make their way over to Glenn’s car. 

As they climbed in Daryl fiddled a little with his fingers before speaking.   
“Hey can I ask you a favour?” Glenn looked at him sideways as he started up the car before nodding.   
“Sure. What’s up?”   
“I was uhh. I was wondering if you and Maggie would mind ... babysitting. On Thursday.” He said, ducking his head a little. He braced himself for the onslaught of questions.   
“You want me and Maggie to ‘babysit’ your 15 year old son?” Glenn asked, confusion etched into his features.   
“Well it would be more, ya know, keepin’ an eye out. Like overnight. Henry and Sophia too,” Glenn’s face continued to hold its confused expression for a moment before realisation seemed to dawn on him. He smirked a little before speaking again.   
“Sure thing man. Where are you going?”   
“Just - uhhm - out,”  
“Out?”  
“Mhmm,”   
“Like out out?”   
“What?”  
“Out Out. Like are you and Carol going out out,” Daryl continued to look at him perplexed. Glenn rolled his eyes. “Jeez man. Are you taking her on a date?” A small blush spread across Daryl’s face and he ducked his head down and nodded. Glenn clapped his hand on his shoulder enthusiastically and Daryl’s blush deepened.   
“I’m happy for you man,” he said with a wide smirk.   
“Thanks,” Daryl muttered. He knew that Glenn wasn’t going to keep this a secret and he began mentally preparing for the hounding he was going to get off various members of his family.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Carol reached the top of the stairs and entered the apartment. The Sunday lunch rush had just died off and she figured she would pop upstairs and check in on Henry and Sophia. 

Both teens were sat on the couch in the living room, the TV playing quietly in the background as they finished off some homework. She wandered over and Sophia glanced up from her work, offering a small smile. Henry seemed absorbed in the work in front of him and he was scribbling down furiously, glancing up to a notebook open in front of him on occasion. 

Carol took a seat between the two and looked over Henry’s shoulder. The page in front of him was filled with long and complicated equations, a mix of numbers, letters and signs that Carol struggled to make any sense of.   
“What are you working on?” She asked. Her question was met with a few seconds of silence before Henry muttered.   
“Math,” his pencil was still moving furiously across the page for another moment and then he finally placed it down and glanced up. “Mr Stookey set me some extra hard equations and he said if I can finish them all by Monday, and if they’re all right, then he’ll move me up into the higher class,” There was a proud smile across Henry’s face and Carol couldn’t help but to mimic it with one of her own. Henry had always been good at math, even Carol could tell that from when she homeschooled them. She was immensely happy that she had finally got them enrolled in a proper school where both of her kids could meet their potential. 

She turned to her daughter and glanced over her shoulder too.  
“What about you Soph, what are you working on?”   
“Gotta write down what all these different parts of the body do,” she appeared less interested than Henry had been with his math but Carol still gave her an encouraging smile. Sophia looked over to the other side of the room and was quiet for a moment before she spoke, her voice softer and laced with concern  
“Mama. What’s wrong with Negan?” She asked, nodding her head in the direction of a bean bag on which the white cat was stretched out.   
“What do you mean sweetheart?”   
“He’s just been sitting over there all day. Normally he wants to come and sit with us if we’re doing work. And he hasn’t eaten his food yet either. He hasn’t even tried to chew up any of our socks,” Carol stood and wandered over to where the cat was laying. She reached a hand down and petted him lightly on the head. He lifted his head to look at her for a moment before putting it back down.   
“I don’t know honey, maybe he’s just tired today. He was probably out all night chasing around the ladies,” she said. Sophia giggled a little and Carol was glad that it seemed to appease her. She couldn’t see anything physically wrong with him, no scratches or cuts from a fight, but she couldn’t deny the behaviour seemed a little off. She decided she would tell Daryl the next time she saw him and keep an eye on him over the next few days to see how he goes. 

Carol sat back on the floor, still gently petting Negan and looked over at her kids. The pair were once again absorbed in their work and Carol debated in her head whether she wanted to tell them about the date with Daryl or not. She honestly didn’t have any idea how they would take it and she didn’t want to put them under any more stress after everything they’ve been through already. She cleared her throat a little and tried a different approach. 

“What do you think of ... Daryl. And Kai?” She asked. Both Henry and Sophia looked up at her but remained quiet for a second. Henry spoke first.   
“I like them. Daryl’s nice to us. And Kai’s funny and he’s got loads of cool games and stuff that we can play on,” Sophia made a noise of agreement.   
“They’re cool,” She said. “Carl too,” she said, a little quieter and with her head ducking slightly. Carol chuckled at that.   
“So... you like them then?” The teens both nodded at her. “What would you ... how would you feel if I went on a - a date ... with Daryl?” Henry merely shrugged a little and Carol was slightly underwhelmed by his reaction but Sophia’s face lit up almost instantly.   
“A date? Like a proper date? Is he gonna bring you flowers and take you to the movies and stuff?” She asked, practically leaping from her chair in excitement. Carol laughed out her response.   
“Well, I’m not sure yet,” Henry made a small noise and Carol looked over at him. “What do you think Henry?” The young boy considered her for a moment with an expression that you could have believed belonged to a fully grown adult.   
“Is he nice to you?” Carol was a little taken aback by the question but nodded anyway. “Then ... yeh. It’s cool. As long as he’s nice to you. Always nice to you I mean not just for the date,” it dawned on Carol what Henry meant and she couldn’t help the wave of emotion that it brought to her. She struggled with finding the words to respond and so instead she stood and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. 

After a moment Sophia came over and joined in and the three of them just stood there for a few moments, enjoying the closeness and revelling in the way it made them feel safe. Carol couldn’t tell the future. She had no idea how things were going to work out, if things were going to work out. She hoped beyond hope that Daryl and his family turned out to be the people that she thought they were and she wanted more than anything for this to work out for her and her kids. But there was no guarantee of any of it. But she did know one thing for certain and that was that even if she lost everything, this was something she would always have. These two brilliant, beautiful, talented, sweet children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter today, only to make up for the fact that the next chapter is gonna be looooooooong. 
> 
> I wonder what they might decide to name a café that just so happens to be situated next to a railway station? XD 
> 
> Let me know what you thought as always. Your reviews make the world go round :) 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	15. It Gets Better. It Has To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre warning for fluff and smut and more fluff and all the fucking feels.

The days all merged together in a blur of work, overthinking, planning the date, re-planning the date and overthinking some more so it was safe to say that by the time Thursday rolled around Daryl was nervous. And wasn’t that just the understatement of the century. 

By Monday, he had the outfit that he wanted to wear picked out and hung neatly in his closet. By Tuesday afternoon he had overthought the outfit so much that he rushed home to change it. He had sent 18 separate photos of flower bouquets to Maggie, Andrea, Tara, Denise, Michonne, Rick, Glenn and even Kai for their opinions, all of whom had agreed on the same two bouquets, and he still ended up buying five different ones. He and Merle had had the same conversation about whether Daryl should take her in the car or on the motorbike three times and by the third time Merle had practically thrown the bottle of whiskey he had been holding at his head. 

There had, however, been one saving grace in that Daryl knew exactly where he was going to take her. Which is why, when he received a text on Wednesday morning asking what exactly she should wear on the date, Daryl had confidently sent back the response. ‘Something comfortable, I’ll pick you up from The Hilltop at 6’. And there had of course been another saving grace in that Maggie and Glenn had agreed to stay at Daryl’s overnight with the teens and make sure they got to school safe in the morning. 

And all of that is what led Daryl here; sitting in the driver’s seat of his car, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and watching the clock intently as the final few minutes ticked by. It was only 5:58 and Daryl couldn’t go in there early in case she wasn’t quite ready yet and then felt rushed by his presence. But he also couldn’t arrive any later than 6:01 or she would begin to think that maybe he had changed his mind or that he just didn’t care enough to turn up on time. It was an extremely delicate balance and Daryl was determined that he would get it just right, lest he ruin the date before it has even begun. 

5:59. He wiped sheepishly at the small bead of sweat that had formed on his forehead and glanced at his hair in the rear view mirror. He had made some attempt to tame the wild locks and although it hadn’t been completely successful, he thought he looked at least somewhat presentable. He had eventually settled on a pair of black jeans, slightly tighter than the kind he usually wore, and a navy blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had decided to forgo the tie but at least had the courtesy of having it buttoned to all but the top button. The bunch of flowers he had finally settled on, a combination of red, pink and yellow roses, sat in his lap as he tapped his foot nervously. 

6:00. He took a final deep breath, gave himself a last glance over and stepped out of the car. The second his foot hit the bottom step leading up to the apartment his heart rate began to speed up. By the time he had reached the top step he felt that he could pass out at any second and for once he was grateful that the apartment door was left open when the restaurant was open as he didn’t think he could stand the tension of knocking and waiting for her to open it. 

He rapped his knuckles against the door and called out before stepping inside. He had barely taken three steps when Carol rounded the corner and Daryl was convinced that for a few seconds his heart had stopped beating. 

She looked stunning. Her short hair was loosely styled and she was wearing a light amount of makeup, the eyeshadow making the blue of hers pop that much more. She had a pretty dark green top on with sleeves that rested on her upper arms, leaving her shoulders completely bare. The top was loose fitted and fell to just below her waist, complimented by the form hugging black jeans that accentuated her figure. The final touches of the outfit were a pair of nice shoes, a little decorative scarf and a small amount of jewellery. And Daryl had never seen anyone look so beautiful in his entire life. 

Carol began to fidget nervously when the amount of time Daryl had spent staring and hadn’t said a word for stretched past the one minute mark. Before she could control it she started rambling.  
“Do you - do you not like it? You just - you said to wear something comfortable and I wanted something a little nice as well an-“ the lips pressed firmly against hers was an effective method of stopping the stream of words flowing from her mouth. Daryl held himself there, pressed lightly against her and kissing her gently, for a few more seconds until he pulled away, both of them panting slightly. 

“You look absolutely perfect,” he said, hands resting on her hips. She blushed at the compliment but couldn’t contain the smile that it brought to her features.  
“You don’t look so bad yourself Pookie,” she said, taking a step back to admire his own outfit in full. This time it was his turn to blush. He then seemingly remembered about the flowers in his hand and took a step back, holding them out to her as he cleared his throat.  
“Oh they’re beautiful!” She exclaimed, taking the bunch and inspecting them carefully “how did you know yellow roses were my favourite?” She muttered, almost to herself.  
“I- I didn’t,” he admitted sheepishly. He reminded himself to thank Kai as he had been the one to convince Daryl to go with those in the end.  
“I’ll just go and put them in some water and then we can go,” she said with a smile. Daryl returned the smile with a nod and watched as she walked away. 

Carol rounded into the kitchen and fished around for a vase, filling it with water and placing the flowers in carefully, caressing them ever so slightly as she admired their colours. She also took the moment to take a breath and ready herself. Her stomach fluttered with nerves but more importantly with excitement. Daryl looked amazing and she had been long anticipating whatever it was he had planned. She took one last deep breath and rejoined Daryl in the hallway, grabbing her purse on the way  
“Ready?” He asked.  
“Ready,” 

After buckling up in the car and setting off, Carol’s curiosity got the better of her.  
“So where are we going?” She had noticed that there was a cool box on the backseat alongside a picnic basket.  
“You’ll see when we get there,” Daryl said with a smirk. She pushed lightly at his shoulder and pretended to pout for a few seconds but it didn’t last long when he reached over to put his hand over hers, linking their fingers together. They stayed like this for the remainder of the journey, Daryl moving her hand with his when he needed to change gear rather than be willing to let their fingers part. Carol watched as the scenery flew past the window, feeling content to listen to the music playing quietly from the radio and have the feel of Daryl’s hand locked with hers. They glanced over at each other on occasion and smiled until, around ten minutes after they had set off, they pulled up to a stop. 

Daryl reluctantly released Carol’s hand so they could both climb out of the car. Carol looked around at where they were and couldn’t help the small gasp that fell from her lips. They were parked on the top of a large hill and, even with their sight obscured a little from here by the trees, she could see that the view was amazing. Daryl reappeared at her side a moment later carrying both the boxes as well as some blankets under his arm.  
“It’s just through here,” he said, indicating with his head and setting off, Carol following behind him. 

He led them both through the small amount of trees and out onto a clearing. It was a small patch of grass just before the hill began to slope down again that provided a stunning view of the town, made even more beautiful by the slowly setting sun. It cast an orange glow as far as the eye could see and Carol could do little more than stand in awe. Daryl’s voice suddenly broke out from behind her.  
“I discovered this spot pretty soon after we moved here,” he said with a smile. He lightly placed his hands on one of her shoulders and turned her gently so she could see what he had set up while she was admiring the view. 

There were two large blankets spread out on the grass, the cool box and picnic basket now open allowing Carol to see the contents. There was a variety of picnic type foods and fruit as well as some drinks, including what Carol assumed was a bottle of wine. There was also a small portable, electric lantern on the floor, yet to be turned on, and a pair of binoculars.  
“Daryl. This is amazing,” Carol all but whispered.  
“I figured I’d bring some snacks and then we could order a pizza or somethin’ later,” Carol nodded at him and moved to take a seat on one of the blankets. Daryl sat also, slightly across from Carol and he glanced at her for a second before speaking again. “I wanted to take you somewhere we’d be able to talk an’ stuff. Ya know somewhere quiet and ...”  
“Daryl it’s perfect. It’s so ... peaceful,” she said on a small sigh of content. 

They sat quietly for a moment as Daryl rummaged through the boxes and fished out some of the snacks. It was Carol’s turn to break the silence this time.  
“So Daryl Dixon. How many ladies have you taken up here before?” She asked, a hint of teasing in her voice voice. He ducked his head down with a smile of his own.  
“Jus’ you,” he spoke quietly. “I’ve only ever been here on my own or with Kai before,” Carol couldn’t help the way her heart fluttered at the knowledge that he had taken her somewhere that meant so much to him.  
“Well it’s certainly the best first date I’ve ever been on,” she replied.  
“How many first dates have you been on?” He asked, the same hint of teasing in his own voice that had been in hers. Carol thought for a moment before replying.  
“Two. This would be the third. I’ve actually only ever been on first dates,” she said with a small laugh. Daryl looked confused for a moment but she continued. “The first date I ever went on was with a guy called Jason. We were like 17 I think. It was - I’m not even going into details but it was awful,” she said with a laugh “and Ed only ever took me on one date. Before Ed, when I was in college, I screwed around with a few guys but we never actually went on any dates,” she explained. Daryl was glad to see that her eyes didn’t fall quite as much as they used to at the mention of Ed’s name. “What about you? How many first dates have you been on?”  
“Includin’ this one, two. Didn’t really care about actually datin’ in my teens. Was too busy avoidin’ my dad. He died when I was 16 and after that all I cared about was makin’ money and gettin’ the hell outta that place. Was only 20 when we bought The Hilltop. Met Jessie there a few years later and that was the first first date I ever went on,” he finished, popping a grape into his mouth. 

“I’m sorry. About your dad,”  
“Don’t be. He was an asshole. I ain’t never shed a tear for ‘im. Merle neither. Was the best thing that coulda happened to us at the time,” there was no sadness in his voice and it confused Carol. Daryl had never spoken about his childhood before but she was beginning to get the feeling that his way of life now is starkly different to how it was then. She decided to change the subject before the mood became too somber. 

“How did you guys manage to afford to buy a restaurant so young?” She asked, picking up a small sandwich and biting into it.  
“Merle’s older than me. By like four years or somethin’. He started workin’ in a garage when he turned 15 an’ they paid him good. He was smart enough ta save money, mostly cos he wanted to get away. Me and Glenn were friends in school and his parents were quite well off. And I ... well I always loved cookin’. Managed to snatch up a job cookin’ in a local restaurant at the weekends when I was like 14. I told ‘em I was 18 and they never bothered to check or nothin’. Started workin’ there full time when I finished school at 16. It wasn’t great pay but it was somethin’. Anyway we snatched it up real cheap, mostly ‘cos the place was a mess. We spent a few weeks fixin’ it up, which we did mostly ourselves, and once it was open again business kinda boomed. We were real lucky,” Carol had listened intently as he talked. It surprised her that the three of them appeared to fall into owning the restaurant almost by accident considering the place was so popular. 

They drifted back into silence as they continued to eat for a few moments and Daryl reached over to pull out the bottle of wine and two plastic wine glasses. Carol giggled as he handed her one of the plastic cups and they clinked them together in a cheers fashion.  
“So how come you ended up livin’ round here?” Daryl asked. In all the time they had spent together over the last few weeks, they had never actually discussed how she had ended up here.  
“Well ... mostly because of Ed. We had lived in our old town for about a year and he started getting, uhh ... concerned I guess. It was a small town and people all seemed to know each other so if I was out shopping or something with the kids people would often stop to chat. I started to - I started having people to talk to ... friends. He didn’t like that. So he quit his job one day and moved us all up here. I finally managed to convince him that Sophia and Henry needed to go to a real school. I had been homeschooling them up to that point but it really wasn’t enough, I couldn’t give them anywhere near the same level of education as school could and he finally agreed and ... well you know the rest,” she ducked her head down when she finished speaking. Daryl couldn’t help the way his hands clenched as he thought about the hell that man had put his family through. But it was over now and he focused on that instead, not wanting to ruin the date by being irritated. Carol broke the small spell of tension that had formed by saying. 

“We need to ask each other all the traditional first date questions. It will be a bit like 20 questions,” she said with a smile “I’ll start. Favourite colour?”  
“Red,” Daryl replied almost straight away “yours?”  
“Hmm. Probably yellow,” she said. Daryl hummed and thought for a moment.  
“Got any siblings?”  
“No. Only child. Always wanted one though ... favourite animal?”  
“Uhhh, pro’lly a dog. When’s yer birthday?”  
“April 22nd. And yours?”  
“October 18th. It’s two days after Kai’s,” Daryl replied. Carol smiled fondly at the mention of his look-a-like son.  
“Is there a reason that he’s called Kai or did you just like it?” Daryl pulled a face at first and then let out a slightly strained laugh.  
“Yeh there’s a reason. Jessie really wanted a ‘unique’ name. But some o’ the suggestions were just ... put it this way I wasn’t willin’ to shout Bartholomew, Maverick or Hades across a playground. She finally conceded and we settled on Kaiser. I mostly just call him Kai though, unless he’s in trouble,” he said. He noticed the face Carol had made at some of the names and couldn’t help but laugh. “I know that was my reaction too. What about Sophia and Henry? Where did their names come from?”  
“I mostly just liked the names. One of my grandmas was called Sophia but she wasn’t really named after her. I was just lucky that Ed wasn’t really bothered by what I named them,” 

The conversations continued to flow between them as the sun sunk lower and lower into the sky around them. Eventually Daryl paused, reaching behind him to grab the pair of binoculars. It had grown darker around them so he also switched on the lantern before turning back. He looked through the binoculars for a few seconds until he found what he was looking for and handed them to Carol.  
“Here look over there,” 

She looked around, Daryl guiding her until she was looking in the right spot. She let out a small laugh when she saw what he was looking at. The height that they were sat at gave them the advantage that you could see almost the entire town from up here and Carol had found that she was looking at The Hilltop.  
“I can see why it’s called The Hilltop now,” she commented. Although you may not notice it close up, the building was located at the top of a small incline, making it higher up than lots of the other buildings in the surrounding area.  
“You can pretty much see everythin’ from up here,” Daryl said quietly. 

At this point Daryl noticed how their positions had shifted so that she was sat with her back to his chest, his hands resting gently on her shoulders. For whatever reason, perhaps out of instinct, Daryl began to rub gently at her shoulders, massaging the tension that he found there. The satisfied moan that escaped her appeared to shock Carol just as much as it shocked Daryl and he felt his cock twitch at the sound. He cleared his throat and swallowed deeply in an attempt to regain control of himself and she leant back slightly against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. He moved his knees up so his feet were flat on the floor and rested his hands against his knees. 

They remained this way in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the view of the town and the last dying rays of sunlight. He almost jumped when he felt her link her fingers with his but soon relaxed when he felt the way she sighed against him.  
“What on Earth did I do to deserve you Daryl Dixon,” Daryl was thankful that she couldn’t see his face or he may have been embarrassed by the flush that spread across it.  
“I ain’t nothin’ special,” he replied “I could ask the same about you, ya know,” she shook her head against him.  
“But you are special Daryl. Don’t you see that? You - you didn’t know me. You didn’t know anything about me and yet you and your family went out of your way to help me and my kids. Even after Kai was ... even after everything that happened,” she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke. Daryl squeezed her hands between his.  
“Ya know, I just mighta known ya better than you think. Even that first day, in The Hilltop. I dunno maybe we’re ... kindred spirits or some shit,” she laughed at his phrasing but the words still made her heart flutter all the same. “You’re pretty amazing too ya know,” he muttered. 

He wasn’t sure if she had heard him at first because she didn’t react for a few moments. They just continued to sit there comfortably and then she moved. It was sudden and Daryl jumped slightly before he realised that she was turning to face him. He moved his legs back flat against the balnket and she moved so she was sitting on his thighs, facing towards him. Their eyes locked and in that moment Daryl was sure that there was not a single other thing on the entire planet that could have caught his attention. He was certain that the whole world could burst into flames and he would be able to do little more than continue staring into the ocean depths of her eyes. 

He leaned forward to meet her halfway when she moved to kiss him. And it was amazing and perfect and so much more all at once. Their lips moved together as though they had been specially designed that way and there was tongue and a little too much teeth and neither of them would have changed it for the world. 

The kiss grew more frantic as Carol pressed closer to Daryl, Daryl’s hands coming up to wrap around her back. She gasped into his mouth when he caught her bottom lip gently between his teeth and he let out a groan of his own when she ground her hips down against the growing bulge in his pants. 

The sudden sound of a bird flying out of one of the trees near by startled the pair away from each other, both breathing heavily.  
“Do you wanna ...”  
“We should ...” they both tried to speak over each other and Carol indicated for Daryl to go first.  
“Do you wanna head back? Glenn and Maggie have got the kids at mine and Rosita is closing up early so I thought we could go back to the apartment, get a take out or somethin’?”  
“Sounds good to me,” Carol agreed. She moved to get up off of Daryl’s lap but he wrapped his arms around her once again, leaning up to give her a slow, passionate kiss. He pulled away again with a smile this time and allowed her to pull herself up. He rose to his feet after her and the pair began packing away their date and heading back towards the car.  
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Daryl sat himself down on the familiar couch of the apartment above The Hilltop as he waited for Carol to be done in the bathroom. He watched as the white and black cat slowly got down from the beanbag he had claimed and made his way towards the couch. Carol had told him that he hadn’t been acting himself and Daryl could see what she meant. His movements were slower than normal and he could see the cat was beginning to lose weight were he didn’t eat much. He tried to hop up onto the couch beside Daryl, a move he’d done many times before, but only got as far as placing his front paws onto the furniture. Daryl looked down at him and frowned. He reached down and picked Negan up, placing him gently back down beside him. The cat walked across straight into his lap and nuzzled his face into Daryl’s shirt as he pet his small head. 

“What’s goin’ on with you bud?” He asked, scratching gently behind his ears. The cat looked up at him for a moment, almost as though he was acknowledging that Daryl had spoken to him before making himself comfortable in the man’s lap. Daryl continued to pet him and spoke again. “Ya gotta eat man. I don’t wanna have to take you to go see Maggie at the vets,” Negan raised his head off Daryl’s lap for a moment before laying it back down with a small huff. Daryl was almost convinced that this cat was really just a human in disguise. 

Carol entered the room a moment later and sat down on the couch beside Daryl.  
“What do you think it is?” She asked him, referencing the cat in his lap.  
“Not sure. I’ll talk to Maggie or Andrea about it tomorrow,” he replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Ya want pizza? Or we can get a Chinese or somethin’?”  
“Pizza’s great,” Carol replied with a smile. 

Twenty minutes later, Daryl walked into the living room with a box of pizza in his hand as well as two glasses and the bottle of wine from earlier, from which they had only had one glass each. He set the pizza down between them as Carol flicked the TV on and they settled in, occasionally making conversation or laughing at something on the screen. It was comfortable and domestic and Carol almost couldn’t believe that it was even real. She half believed that she was going to wake up any moment back in that small, dingy apartment with Ed towering over her. Daryl noticed that her mind had clearly shifted and he put down the slice of pizza he was eating.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“Nothing. Nothings wrong,” she assured him with a smile “everything’s perfect actually that’s ... that’s sort of the problem,”  
“How so?”  
“It’s like my brain won’t let me believe it. Doesn’t believe that any of its real,” she said softly. Daryl looked over at her, understanding in his eyes.  
“I get that. I felt like that for a long time, like I didn’t deserve any of the good things that happened. Like I didn’t deserve happiness. But this family, my son, they brought me back. An’ now you too, you’re a part of that. I know this shit ain’t easy but ... it gets better. It has to,” 

Daryl licked his fingers clean of the grease from the pizza and stood, walking to where Carol was sat on the couch. She glanced at him and shrieked a little in surprise when he reached down and pulled her to her feet. She didn’t even have the opportunity to question what he was doing before his lips were on hers again. 

He kissed her softly with his hands on her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck and it sparked Daryl into action. He put his hands just under her ass and encouraged her to jump up, wrapping her legs around him. The action of attempting to carry her through to the bedroom while refusing to break the kiss proved a little difficult at first but they managed it. 

Daryl dropped her down onto the bed as gently as he could before covering her body with his once again. His lips found hers for a brief moment before he pulled back to kiss along her jaw and down to her neck, finding the sensitive point that had made her react so beautifully the last time they were in this position. Her gasps and sighs filled the room as she melted under his ministrations, feeling herself growing wet as his hands worked their way up under her top. 

He pulled away from kissing and sucking at her neck long enough to pull the top over her head and throw it behind him. Before he could lean back down Carol reached out to his own shirt and began to unbutton it. Daryl froze for a moment at the feeling of his chest becoming exposed, one button at a time. Gently he sat back onto the bed and placed his hand over hers, stilling the movements. He leaned over to kiss her gently and then pulled away again, looking down at the bed as he spoke.  
“Carol I ... you might prefer if I um, keep it on,” he said.  
“The - the shirt?” She asked him. He nodded gently and she placed a gently hand on his face. He flinched slightly at first before relaxing into the touch. “I don’t understand,” Daryl glanced up at her and made a choice.  
“It might be easier if I just ... show ya,” he said. He moved away slightly and pulled the shirt over his head, keeping it balled up on his hand. Very slowly he turned around and braced himself for the sound of disgust he knew was coming. 

He waited in a few seconds of silence but the sound was still yet to arrive and Daryl thought that maybe Carol hadn’t looked yet. He turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder. Carol was sat, looking at his scarred back with her hand reached out. She looked up at him and, after a moment of eye contact, she reached out, gently running her fingertips over the scarred flesh. Daryl couldn’t pinpoint exactly what the look in her eyes meant but it certainly hadn’t been the look of judgement or disgust he had been expecting, nor had it been the look of pity he had sometimes received in the past. When she was finished caressing the surface of his back she gently placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him so he was facing her once again. She smiled at him sweetly and Daryl resolutely ignored the way it made his throat tighten up ever so slightly. Words in that moment seemed almost futile and everything they could possibly need to see was communicated through their eyes. 

Spurred on by the adoration that he found their Daryl leant down to kiss her once again, this time pressing his now bare chest against hers, covered only with her bra. His hands resumed their previous mission of exploring every newly revealed inch of skin and her breath hitched as he ran them across her rib cage and up higher until he was at her breasts. He tentatively took one hand and placed it over the bra, giving Carol ample time to push him away but when no such response came, instead being met with a small moan, he jumped into action. 

He kissed his way down her chest, one hand snaking behind her to unclasp the garment that was currently preventing his access to her chest. It came free after a moment and he pulled it away, not bothering to see where it landed, before bringing his mouth down to cover one of nipples.  
“Daryl!” She cried out, one hand coming up to fist gently into his hair as the other gripped the sheet of the bed. 

She moaned as his ministrations continued and he swapped over to the other nipple, paying it similar attention.  
“Shit, Daryl,” she groaned and hearing the curse fall from her lips made Daryl’s cock twitch where it was still confined in his pants and his hips ground down against hers of their own accord. 

He kissed his way down even lower, pausing to suck a small mark into the skin on her rib cage before he reached the hem of her pants. He popped the button open and began pulling the skin tight jeans away from her body along with her underwear. His mouth almost watered as more of her body was revealed to him and his own jeans, already tight when he put them on, had now become almost unbearable. With Carol now laying on the bed, gloriously naked before him Daryl could finally admit that this was better than anything his own subconscious could have possible dreamed up. 

She began to wriggle slightly under the scrutiny and Daryl began kissing his way up her thighs gently. She squirmed at the feeling of his light stubble scraping along her thighs. When she felt him getting higher she put her hands back into his hair.  
“Mmm. Come up here,” she said attempting to pull him back up her body. He shook his head with the hint of a grin on his face.  
“I’m havin’ my dessert,” he replied before he dove straight in. 

Carol practically screamed at the first swipe of his warm tongue against her entrance. He licked a stripe all the way up to her clit, swirling his tongue around it a few times before dipping back down. Her gasps and moans picked up as he pressed his face closer to her dripping core as he licked and sucked at the sensitive nub. He was almost meticulous in the way he went about pleasuring her, attempting to find all of the spots that made her grip at his hair and moan his name. Every tug of her fingers on his locks sent a spark of arousal straight to his cock, causing him to grind down against the bed on occasion, just for some much needed friction.  
“Daryl - ahh shit,” she moaned out as he brought up one of his hands and pressed two of his fingers inside her, continuing to lick at her clit. “Daryl please - please don’t stop,”  
“Ain’t gonna” he replied, ducking back down. He could feel her walls beginning to flutter against his fingers and the knowledge that he had got her like this was almost enough to make him shoot off right there. A few more moments of pumping his fingers into her and playing with her clit and she was done. 

Her walls clenched hard around his fingers and her sighs became an endless symphony of “oh,”s and “yes,” and “Daryl!”. He helped her to ride through it, continuing to move his hands and watched as her face contorted in pleasure. His hips bucked forward at the sight and he couldn’t help the small moan of his own as he watched her in the throes of orgasm. Eventually her breathing slowed a little and he pulled his fingers out gently, sucking them clean as she watched, another small groan leaving her at the sight.  
“Shit,” she huffed out with a laugh “I’ve never... not with someone else,” Daryl blushed a little although he couldn’t deny that his ego was boosted just a little by the information. 

“I wanted ya to enjoy this,” he informed her. “Cos I’m gonna be honest it’s been a long fuckin’ time for me and I’m not sure how lo- ohhh fuck,” he cut himself off as Carol sat up and reached over, rubbing at his erection through his jeans. She worked open the button and pulled the zipper down, the release of pressure against his neglected cock causing Daryl to moan loudly. She encouraged him to stand as she did so also and she pulled the jeans over his hips, bringing his underwear with it, allowing him to kick them off. 

“Shit,” he bit out, sucking in a breath through his clenched teeth as she wrapped her hand around his base tightly. He watched as she dropped to her knees and began to lower her head.  
“Shit, Carol you don- ahhhh,” he wasn’t proud of the sound that escaped him as she licked a stripe from base to tip. His hips bucked forward as she sucked lightly at his head, paying attention to the especially sensitive spot just below it, before taking him all the way in. His cock wasn’t enormous but it was certainly bigger than any of the other men she had done this for and she struggled to fit much more than half of his length in her mouth. Instead she focused on sucking and licking at the parts she could reach while working the rest with her hand. 

“Fuck, Carol, shit you - fuck. You gotta stop,” he stuttered out as he began to feel the first signs of orgasm build. She didn’t pull off at first and he put his hands on her head gently, pulling himself out of her grasp. “Was gettin’ close,” he informed her when she fake pouted at him. 

He reached a hand down to help her back to her feet and playfully pushed her back down onto the bed. He set about rooting around for a condom and was glad that some had been left in the bedside cabinet. He quickly unwrapped the foil and glanced over at Carol, groaning loudly when he saw that she had her own fingers pinching at her nipples. He quickly put the condom on, giving himself a few strokes to calm down, and then climbed back onto the bed. 

He paused when he was positioned at her entrance.  
“You sure about this?” She nodded at him and moaned.  
“God yes. Please,” he didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed himself into her slowly, allowing her to adjust to the stretch. When he was fully sheathed he stopped for a moment, giving her time, but when he felt her hips thrust up slightly his self control was shattered. 

He began to thrust into her, just holding back enough to ensure that he wasn’t hurting her. It was already becoming to much for him. His thrusts were fast and deep and the feel of her dripping warmth wrapped tightly around him was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.  
“Fuck. Carol, I ain’t gonna last,” he moaned out, leaning down to suck a mark into her neck.  
“It’s ok Daryl, let go,” she moaned out. He reached a hand down and rubbed circles against her clit with his fingers.  
“Fuck,” he moaned out again as she felt her walls flutter around him. “Shit. I want ya to cum again. Please I - shit- I want you to cum on my cock,” he spoke the words into her ear and they shot straight down to her core making it throb in arousal. 

He rubbed faster at her clit, just barely managing to hold off his impending orgasm and then he finally felt it. He heard the increase in her gasps and then he felt her walls contract around him and that was it. The dam broke and he cried out as he spilled into the condom. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through him, his orgasm being heightened by hers around him until he eventually collapsed against her. 

“Holy fuckin’ god damn shit balls,” he said on an exhale as he slowly started to come back to himself. He felt himself starting to soften inside her and he held the condom to him as he pulled out, tying it up and throwing it in the trash can.  
“I second that assessment,” She laughed out, still panting heavily with exertion. 

She got up to use the bathroom quickly and he went to get them both a drink of water. When they returned Daryl fell back onto the bed, pulling her with him and kissing at her neck and shoulders. They laid back together and she tucked herself around him. It wasn’t long before the pull of sleep began to tug at the both of them but before Daryl’s eyes could drift shut he turned slightly to talk to her.  
“Did that feel real?” He whispered. She giggled at him and smacked lightly at his chest. And then, as though they had been doing it for years, they snuggled up together and fell asleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeek. They finally did it! And Y’all got a lil bit of context behind Kaiser’s name. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter. Let me know what you thought as always :) 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	16. Rotting Teeth

Her eyes drifted open as sunlight began to cast the room in a warm orange glow. Carol yawned and stretched as she began to wake more fully and as she did so she noticed that the bed beside her was empty. The sheets were cold and Carol frowned at first until she saw a small folded note on the pillow. She opened it, blinking a few times to focus her eyes. 

‘Carol,  
Sorry I didn’t wake you, you looked so peaceful.  
I called Andrea and she said I should take Negan down to the vets today, fit me in for an 8:30 slot.  
I’ll be back here around lunch time.  
I hope you slept well.  
Daryl xx’ 

She smiled at the thoughtfulness of leaving her the note. It wasn’t something she was used to. Ed would have just left and come back again whenever he felt like it. She looked over at her phone to check the time, 9:15, and saw she also had a text. 

‘Hey mama just got 2 school cant wait to hear about the date’ 

The message was from Sophia and Henry’s shared phone and it occurred to her that, once she had the money saved up she should get them their own ones. Sophia’s birthday was just over a month away so perhaps then. She sent a quick text back and then rolled out of bed, getting ready to head down for her shift in the restaurant.  
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Daryl pushed the door to the veterinary clinic open, holding Negan in one of his arms. The last time someone had tried to put him into a crate it had been Rick the day they officially adopted him and he got clawed half to death for his efforts. The cat was quite happy to sit on one of the seats in the car and he wasn’t opposed to being carried either though so it wasn’t too much of a problem. 

The reception was already busy and Daryl could see why they’d only had early morning slots available for emergency appointments. He walked up to the counter and spoke with the young blonde girl sat behind the desk, that he knew to be Maggie’s sister.  
“Hey Daryl. Hey Negan, how you feeling buddy?” She asked, standing to pet the cat gently.  
“Hey Beth. Andrea said she booked me in for an emergency appointment?”  
“Yeh she did. Daddy’s gonna take it for you, you can head straight through into room 4,” she said with a pleasant smile.

The vet clinic was owned by Mr Hershel Greene and was very much a family run business. Maggie and Andrea had been going to veterinary school at the same time and Maggie had got Andrea the place here when they both graduated. 

Daryl walked through to the room he was pointed to and took a seat on one of the chairs there as he waited for Hershel to arrive. He placed Negan gently on the examination table and watched as the cat made half an attempt to sniff around before evidently deciding he didn’t have the energy and laying on the table instead. They remained alone for a few moments until the door opened and a grey haired man with an impressive beard stepped through. 

“Daryl Dixon, how are things?” He asked, holding out a hand which Daryl shook in greeting.  
“Things are a’right,” Daryl replied.  
“Good. Now why don’t you tell me what’s going on with Mr Negan over here then,”  
“I don’t really know. He ain’t been eatin’, he’s been movin’ real slow. Kept an eye on ‘im fer a few days but he didn’t get no better,” Daryl explained. Hershel nodded and pulled on a pair of gloves. 

He came to stand by the examining table and petted Negan a few times, the cat lifting his head in acknowledgement before lowering it again.  
“Ok Negan, let’s see if we can’t figure out what’s wrong with you,” the older man started. He pulled and pressed gently at the cat in various places as Daryl watched in. After a few moments he began to talk again. “A cat choosing not to eat can be caused by a number of things and not all of them are too serious. Sometimes it can be something as simple as a tooth ache,” he gently pulled Negan’s jaw open as he mentioned this and examined the cat’s mouth. “Sometimes it is more serious. It can be kidney failure, pancreatitis, liver failure. Sometimes cancer,” Daryl nodded along as he continued to explain. “Now the problem we’ve got here is his age. We examined him when you first brought him in and by looking at his teeth and bone structure we were able to determine that he was somewhere between 7 and 10 years of age. That of course was coming up to 5 years ago. So at the very least I would say he could be be 12 but he could also be as old as 15,” Daryl continued to take in what was being said.  
“So ... what does that mean?”  
“It means, there is a high chance that his slowing movements are down to the fact that he is simply getting old,” Hershel replied. 

He was still examining Negan and he returned his attention to his teeth. The cat was relatively relaxed despite all the invasive fingers and Daryl pet across his back to try and relax him more. Hershel then spoke again.  
“I can see a back tooth here that appears to be rotting,” he started “I imagine that is likely the cause of his not wanting to eat. We can have that removed as soon as this evening,” Daryl visibly relaxed at that, relieved that it didn’t appear to be anything more serious just yet. “The slowing movements can be down to his age as I mentioned but I would like to run a few tests just to be on the safe side,” he stepped away from the table and began pulling his gloves off. 

“Yeah ok,” Daryl agreed.  
“I’ll get him scheduled in for the tooth removal and some tests and you can come and collect him again tomorrow,” Hershel said as he tapped the details into a computer.  
“A’right,” Daryl agreed once again. He then leant closer to the cat, who began rubbing his head against Daryl face. “You be good. I know you don’t like cages but it’s just for one night. A’right?” The cat purred gently against him and Daryl took it as an agreement.  
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Daryl loved family night, he really did. But he wouldn’t deny that tonight was a family night he was absolutely dreading. 

After the date with Carol he knew that his family would want to hear about the details, although this wasn’t something that had appeared to worry Carol when he had mentioned it at The Hilltop. Daryl wouldn’t say that it worried him per say, but he knew that some of his family, namely Merle and Shane, were going to rib him all night for finally scoring a date after 15 years of being single. 

He took an exaggerated deep breath as he and Carol reached the front door, to which Carol giggled and shoved against his shoulder gently, before he pushed the door open. 

The teens had only just arrived home from school, including Enid and Lydia, and Daryl was surprised to notice that both Tara and Denise were already there. Given that Tara worked for the fire department and Denise was a surgeon, it was rare that the two of them got much time off work and even rarer that it was at the same time. Daryl sometimes wondered how they managed to make a marriage work in such conditions but evidently their love for each other and their daughters was enough to make up for the unsociable working hours. 

The pair had been sat at the kitchen counter and got up to greet Carol and Daryl as they entered. Hugs and kisses were shared in greeting and Daryl addressed them both.  
“Didn’t think we’d be seeing the both o’ you tonight,” he spoke as he set about taking his jacket off and getting a drink for him and Carol.  
“Neither did I,” Denise replied “we’ve just had a new surgeon start work at the hospital and he wanted the extra hours so we traded shifts,” Denise explained. Daryl and Carol both nodded an understanding. 

A conversation started to flow and Daryl was glad to see Carol feeling so comfortable around the women. She hadn’t spent a lot of time with Tara or Denise in the time she had known the family but, just like all the others they made her feel welcome. 

Daryl glanced through to the games room and observed the teenagers messing around in there, play fighting and laughing at some inside joke. He also noticed how, when he wasn’t too busy trying to launch a paper aeroplane at Carl’s head, Kai was sat back with his arm around Enid. Tara had evidently noticed the direction of his gaze.  
“I always wondered how long it would take them,” she said with a laugh “though truthfully I always thought it was Carl I would have to be worried about, but he’s clearly far more interested in Sophia,” she chuckled. Carol laughed too.  
“I think the feelings mutual. Never seen her blush so frequently around people before,” she said. Tara nodded an agreement and turned back to Daryl.  
“I gotta tell ya though Dixon, I don’t wanna catch that boy of yours with his hands any lower then her shoulders,” she said, teasingly. Daryl just laughed along with the others.  
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

It wasn’t quite as busy a family night as the house was used to. 

Merle had turned up with only one of his four kids in tow, 3 year old Brooke who sat babbling away on his hip. Andrea had apparently not been feeling too well and had stayed home with Kylie and baby Mason, his oldest Malia having stayed over at a friends. Glenn and Maggie had also showed up short of the young boy and the new baby that usually shadowed them, explaining that both were spending the evening with their Auntie Beth. 

Even when Rick and Michonne had turned up with Judith and R.J, and Shane too of course, the lack of younger children running around made the place feel a lot less packed than usual.

After everyone had enjoyed the lasagne that Daryl had cooked for dinner, the questioning of their date had, as expected, come to a head. It wasn’t as bad as Daryl had suspected, even Merle and Shane managing to keep their comments somewhat respectable, and everyone was surprised when above all it was Sophia and Judith that had done the most questioning. Despite Judith being only 10 and Sophia being almost 6 years older than her, the two had made quite the tag team while grilling Daryl and Carol for the details of their date, giggling and aww-ing at all the relevant points. The rest of the family had been mostly, and quietly, congratulatory, pleased to see both Daryl and Carol were visibly happy. 

At one point the toddler that had been almost permanently glued to Merle’s hip rushed over to Daryl and started babbling enthusiastically. He doubted the girl understood truly what they were talking about but she clearly knew that it was good and she hugged Daryl tightly, laughing as he pretended that the tight hug was choking him. 

Maybe it was down to the lack of young children in the house or maybe it was just the joyful mood, but not long after the interrogation was over, out came the booze and by around 9, the adults decided they wanted to play a game. 

It was Glenn’s fault really. He had discovered a new card game while out shopping a few days ago and had been very excited for family night to try it out. He pulled a rectangular orange box out of Maggie’s handbag and turned it so the rest of the group could read what was written on it. There was some spouts of laughter and a groan from both Rick and Denise as they saw what it read:  
‘Never Have I Ever - not safe for work edition’. But with the teens happily amusing themselves with the Xbox and Judith, R.J. and Brooke set up watching a movie, the adults couldn’t find a good enough excuse not to play. 

That’s how, five minutes later, they found themselves all sat on the floor in a circle, each person having a shot glass in front of them. There were a few bottles of spirits set up in the middle ready to be poured out when needed. Maggie was still breastfeeding baby Holly and Denise was the Chambler-Cloyd family’s designated driver so both women had water in front of them. 

The orange box was placed in the middle and a very enthusiastic Glenn made sure that everyone knew the rules, someone would read out a card, if you’ve done what’s on the card you drink, if you’re the only one to drink you tell the story, before offering to go first. He pulled the first card out of the pack.  
“Ok. Never have I ever ... eaten food out of a trash can,” he said. No body in the circle reached for any of the bottles or drinks “thank god for that, that’s gross,” he said and here was a small round of laughter. 

Maggie then pulled a card out. “Never have I ever been arrested,” as she slipped the card into the used box a shot was poured out for Merle, Daryl and, much to Carol’s surprise, Shane. They all took their shot and then it was Tara’s turn.  
“Never have I ever turned up to work drunk or high?” She looked around the room.  
“Got drunk at work if that counts,” Merle said. They were about to move on when Michonne reached for the bottle. Everyone looked at her a little stunned and as per the rules of the game she explained.  
“It was before I was a teacher. I was working part time in a store. Evening shift but one of my friends had thrown a party that day and ... yeah,” she finished with a laugh. 

Denise then reached into the box next.  
“Never have I ever smoked weed,” everyone laughed when she took a sip of her water. Everyone else around the circle also reached for the bottles to pour a shot except for Maggie. Daryl glanced at Carol as she took her shot with one eyebrow raised.  
“What?” She said with a laugh “I was young once,” 

Next in the circle was Carol and she reached into the box pulling out a card. She blushed immediately when she read it. Her voice was quiet when she spoke.  
“Never have I ever ... hooked up on the first date,” she shared an awkward look with Daryl and both of them reached for the bottle, ignoring the chorus of “oooo”s. Rick, Shane, Michonne, Tara and Maggie all also took a drink. 

Daryl pulled out a card.  
“Never have I ever been caught having sex,”  
Michonne and Rick both drank, which illicited another round of “ooo”s from everyone in the group except Glenn who blushed in embarrassment. Merle and Shane also drank. 

Ricks turn.  
“Never have I ever been suspended from school,”  
Daryl, Merle, Tara, Glenn and Shane all drank.  
Then it was Michonne’s turn.  
“Never have I ever taken an illegal drug besides marijuana,” Carol watched around the room. Merle poured himself a shot and she couldn’t say she was surprised. Daryl also poured himself a shot and she hadn’t been completely un-expecting that. She was however almost completely floored when Michonne took a shot of her own. The surprise must have been as evident on her own features as it appeared to be on her husband but she wasn’t fazed, simply shrugging at him and replying.  
“Just once,” 

The game sped up significantly after that.  
“... Never have I ever had a one night stand,” Carol, Daryl, Merle, Shane, Tara, Michonne and Maggie drank.  
“... Never have I ever shoplifted,” Denise, Tara, Daryl, Merle drank.  
“... Never have I ever sent or received a naked photo,”  
Just Shane. He explained that it had happened more than once and the group decided they really didn’t want to know.  
“... Never have I ever woken up in a strangers house not remembering how I got there,”  
Glenn, Merle and Carol.  
“... Never have I ever been in a fist fight,”  
Everyone around the circle drank. 

A phone ringing drew everyone’s attention away from the game for a moment and Daryl recognised that it was his. He stood, a little wobbly from the alcohol and headed out to answer the call.  
“‘ello?” He said.  
“Daryl? It’s Hershel Greene. I’m sorry to tell you this son but it appears there are a lot more problems than we first anticipated...” 

Tbc....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn’t too Caryl centric but it’s helping to set context for some things that I’ve got planned for future chapters 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it anyway, let me know what you thought 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	17. Lucky To Have You

His foot tapped against the ground in a steady rhythm as he sat waiting for Hershel. Carol’s hand in his as she sat beside him was a comforting weight and he appreciated her being there with him. They had been alone in the consult room for only a few minutes but each moment seemed to drag endlessly until at last the sound of the door opening echoed in the quiet room. 

The older man entered the room, Negan tucked safely in his arms. He walked to the table and placed the cat down onto it gently and Daryl and Carol came to stand on the other side of it. Negan came up to them and sniffed at Daryl, nuzzling against his hand slightly, before turning to Carol and demanding scratches from the woman. Carol chuckled as Daryl looked at the cat with betrayal before turning to the vet. 

“So how bad is it?” He asked.   
“Well, as you can see, he appears to be relatively back to his usual self. We were able to remove the tooth very easily and he has been eating fine this morning. However we did the tests and some x-rays and it revealed several abnormalities that are of some concern,” Daryl nodded his understanding up to this point and Carol was listening intently too as she pet the white and black cat.   
“He has what appears to be a cancerous tumour forming in one of his lungs, and we have seen the beginnings of other masses in his kidney and liver. Now, in the situation of a younger cat we may suggest performing a surgery to remove the tumours but I’ve got to tell you; I don’t think that’s going to be an option here. In order to remove it we would have to cut into his lungs, kidney and liver and I don’t think he would survive a surgery that intense, even without taking his age into consideration,” Daryl felt Carol’s hand drop and join in his again and he saw as she wiped at a tear on her face. His own throat had tightened as Hershel explained the situation and he took a second before replying.   
“What options would ya say there are then?”  
“Well ultimately that is going to have to be your decision. There are treatments that we can administer although they are expensive...”   
“Money ain’t a problem,” Daryl interrupted. Hershel nodded and continued.   
“However with the cancer having spread so much already there would be no guarantee that it would work,” the older man paused for a moment before continuing “At the moment, Negan appears to be happy. He doesn’t seem to be in any great amount of pain and it would be premature to suggest something like euthanasia at this stage. As I mentioned there are treatments that can be given aside from surgery and combined with a pain medication it could give Negan at least a few more comfortable, happy months. But as I said the decision is yours,” when Hershel finished again Daryl glanced over at Carol, a question in his eyes.   
“I’ll give you two a minute to think it over,” 

Carol continued to pet Negan and looked up to catch Daryl’s eye.   
“What are you thinking?” She asked, gently squeezing his hand. Daryl sighed out a long breath and rubbed a hand across his face.   
“If Hershel ain’t thinkin’ he’s gonna survive a surgery then I don’t wanna do it. Negan don’t like being stuck in a cage at the best of times. I know he’s gettin’ old - he has been for a while. If it’s comin’ to the end then I want him to be as comfortable as possible,” He said. He felt that it was silly to be so emotional over a cat but it had become a nice normal to have the cat sitting on the desk in the office or wandering the apartment. Carol nodded at him in understanding and squeezed his hand again. They remained quiet for another few moments until Hershel returned.   
“Have we come to a decision?”  
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

The usual Saturday sounds echoed through the house as Carol and Daryl arrived home. The light drizzling rain outside meant that the six teenagers were currently occupying the games room with music and video games. 

Daryl walked straight through to the living room with Negan curled up in his arms. They had decided they would go with the medication method and also decided that, to ensure he was comfortable and could be watched more closely, he would now reside at Daryl’s house. He set the cat down on the couch with a pet on the head as Carol went through to put some coffee on and put the cats stuff on the floor in the corner of the living room. 

Once that was all done he wandered out into the kitchen, coming up behind Carol and wrapping his arms around her. She leaned her head back against him with a hum.   
“What’s on your mind Pookie?” He kissed the top of her head softly before replying.   
“Thinkin’ how I’m gonna tell the kids. ‘Specially lil Asskicker,” Carol considered him for a moment.   
“Well you know, you don’t have to do it alone,” she said. He nodded and turned her around so she was facing him.   
“Ya know what else is on my mind?”   
“What’s that?”   
“How much I want ya to stay here tonight,” he replied with a shy smile. Carol smirked at him a little before leaning up and planting a soft kiss on his lips.   
“I’d love to,” she said against him. 

Talking to the teenagers about the situation with Negan went a lot more smoothly than Daryl had imagined, especially with Carol at his side. They had all understood that the cat was sick and, although they had of course been sad, they had all taken it relatively well. Except for Sophia. 

Daryl wandered through into the living room and saw the girl sat on one of the couches with Negan curled up tightly in her lap. She was stroking him softly but Daryl could see the red of her cheeks and the tear tracks that ran down them. She looked up at him as he entered and wiped at her face, to little avail, but didn’t say anything. Daryl frowned and walked over, sitting down in the seat beside her. 

The pair sat in silence for a moment, Daryl being a little unsure of what to say to comfort the girl, before Sophia spoke.   
“He’s going to die isn’t he?” She asked, her voice so quiet that Daryl almost missed it at first. He took a moment to think before replying.   
“One day,” he agreed with a nod.   
“When?” Sophia pressed. Her tone made her sound much younger than the 15 years old that she was and Daryl concluded that this was very likely the first time she had dealt with something like this.   
“I- I don’t know. Nobody knows that,” he replied. She nodded at him and fell silent again. Daryl noticed as a few tears fell down her face again and she sobbed gently beside him.   
“Hey, hey,” he said, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “It’s ok. He’s ok right now. He’s tough,” Daryl spoke as she continued to sob against him and he rubbed her back soothingly until the cries began to subside. 

The girl pulled away and wiped her hand across her face. She looked up at Daryl after a moment and spoke.   
“Kai’s lucky,” she said.   
“How’s that?” Daryl replied, a little taken aback at the sudden change in conversation.   
“He’s lucky to have a dad like you. My da- Ed ... he wasn’t like you. He was mean. Especially to mama,” she spoke almost as though the man in question would hear her and come bursting in at any second.   
“You don’t gotta worry about him no more,” Daryl assured, jaw clenching at the fear he could hear in the young girls voice to even mention him.   
“My mom likes you. She ... she smiles when you’re around. She didn’t smile before,” Sophia said. Daryl blushed a little at her words before replying.   
“Well I like your mom a whole lot too,” Sophia looked up at him and gave him a small smile.   
“Good,”. Before either of them could say anything else her attention was caught by the sound of her name being called from the games room.   
“Sophia! Come check this out!” Carl shouted and with that Sophia got up, Negan jumping down from her lap, and disappeared into the room.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

Relaxation and content spread through Daryl in waves as he sat on the couch, Carol tucked up into his side. His hand ran gently through her short grey hair and he noticed how the locks had began to gain some length, the longer ones starting to curl ever so slightly. Her eyes were closed and her breath was even but he knew she wasn’t asleep as one of her hands was slowly tracing patterns against the skin of his arm. 

His conversation with Sophia earlier in the day had sparked a train of thoughts through his mind. The first was just how goddamn lucky he had been to have come across Carol. She was amazing and beautiful and perfect and he definitely liked her. And the circumstances that lead to them being together were so obscure that, if he believed in that kind of thing, he would call it fate.

Another of the thoughts it had sparked however was that there was a huge amount that Sophia and Henry had missed out on in their lives due to the ever-present shadow of Ed looming over them. It was this thought that prompted Daryl to speak.   
“Sophia turns sixteen soon right?” He said. The sudden sound of his voice made Carol jump slightly before she replied.   
“Uhh yeah. November first. Why?” She asked, sitting up to face him.   
“Well I was just thinkin’... Kai’s sixteenth birthday’s soon too, October 16th, and I was thinkin’ ... maybe that ... we should do a party? Like a joint one for them both,” Carol studied him for a moment.  
“They’ve never ... neither of them. They’ve never had a party,” she said, a look of something akin to guilt in her eyes. Ed would never have allowed something that he considered to be such a waist of money to happen. And it wasn’t like they would have had anyone to invite anyway. But here, with these people, her children had friends. She had friends. A family. And her mind couldn’t come up with a single excuse as to why she should say no.   
“We don’t have ta, I just thought it wou...” Carol leant up and pressed her lips against his to silence his ramblings. She had learned very quickly that this was an effective way of stopping him from overthinking.   
“I’d love that. Sophia would love it too,” she said with a smile. 

Daryl smiled back at her and pressed another quick kiss to her lips.   
“I’m pretty sure it’s going to have to be a three way party,” Carol said as she leaned back again.   
“Why’s that?”   
“Well if you thought you were going to get away without celebrating your own birthday, your 40th nonetheless, then you’re very mistaken,” she said with a laugh. Daryl laughed a little as well and conceded.   
“Ok, ok a joint party for the three of us then. God, Andrea and Maggie are gonna have a field day,” he chuckled. Carol laughed back at him and captured his lips one more time. 

She moved against him and deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping past his lips. They continued this way for a few moments before a small growl left Daryl’s lips and he hoisted her off the couch. Her legs wrapped around him as she squealed against his neck and he started to make his way up the stairs, the pair of them giggling as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! 
> 
> I know I know that was a long time to update. I’ve been dealing with some stuff at the moment and really struggled to get this chapter out, hope y’all understand. 
> 
> Anyone else excited for a joint birthday party! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Sorry again for the long wait. 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


End file.
